langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Contele de Monte-Cristo/XII
30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XI&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XI 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XIII&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XIII -------- ro XII - TATAL SI FIUL Domnul Noirtier, — caci într-adevar el era, — îl urmari din ochi pe servitor, pâna când acesta închise usa. Apoi, temându-se, desigur, sa nu asculte în anticamera, o redeschise imediat. Precautia nu fu de prisos, iar iuteala cu care Germain se retrase dovedi ca el era scutit de pacatul care i-a pierdut pe primii nostri parinti. en Chapter 12: Father and Son M. Noirtier — for it was, indeed, he who entered — looked after the servant until the door was closed, and then, fearing, no doubt, that he might be overheard in the ante-chamber, he opened the door again, nor was the precaution useless, as appeared from the rapid retreat of Germain, who proved that he was not exempt from the sin which ruined our first parents. fr XII LE PÈRE ET LE FILS. M. Noirtier, car c’était en effet lui-même qui venait d’entrer, suivit des yeux le domestique jusqu’à ce qu’il eût refermé la porte ; puis, craignant sans doute qu’il n’écoutât dans l’antichambre, il alla rouvrir derrière lui : la précaution n’était pas inutile, et la rapidité avec laquelle maître Germain se retira, prouva qu’il n’était point exempt du péché qui perdit nos premiers pères. de Vater und Sohn Herr Noirtier sah dem Diener nach, bis die Tür sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte; dann ging er nach der Tür und öffnete sie wieder. Die Vorsicht war nicht unnütz, wie die Schnelligkeit bewies, mit welcher der Kammerdiener sich zurückzog. it PADRE E FIGLIO Noirtier, poiché infatti era lui stesso, seguì cogli occhi il domestico fino a che fu chiusa la porta; poi, temendo senza dubbio che stesse ad ascoltare nell'anticamera, andò a riaprirla ed a guardare: la precauzione non era stata inutile, e la rapidità colla quale Germano si ritirò, provava ch'egli non era esente dal peccato che perdette i nostri primi padri. es Capítulo doce Padre e hijo El señor Noirtier, porque, en efecto, era él quien acababa de llegar, siguió con la vista al criado hasta que cerró la puerta, y luego, sin duda receloso de que se quedase a escuchar en la antecámara, la volvió a abrir por su propia mano. No fue inútil esta precaución, y la presteza con que salía Germán de la antecámara dio a entender que no estaba puro del pecado que perdió a nuestro primer padre. pt Capítulo XII - Pai e filho O Sr. Noirtier, porque era efetivamente ele próprio quem acabava de entrar, seguiu com a vista o criado até ele fechar a porta. Depois, receando sem dúvida que escutasse na antecâmara, foi atrás dele abrir a porta. A precaução não se revelou inútil, pois a rapidez com que mestre Germain se retirou provou que não estava de modo algum isento do pecado que perdeu os nossos primeiros pais. ---------------- ro Domnul Noirtier se osteni apoi sa încuie singur usa anticamerei, dupa care încuie usa camerei de dormit, trase zavoarele si se înapoie cu mâna întinsa spre Villefort, care-i urmarise toate miscarile cu o uimire din care înca nu-si revenise. en M. Noirtier then took the trouble to close and bolt the ante-chamber door, then that of the bed-chamber, and then extended his hand to Villefort, who had followed all his motions with surprise which he could not conceal. fr M. Noirtier prit alors la peine d’aller fermer lui-même la porte de l’antichambre, revint fermer celle de la chambre à coucher, poussa les verrous, et revint tendre la main à Villefort, qui avait suivi tous ces mouvements avec une surprise dont il n’était pas encore revenu. de Herr Noirtier machte sich dann die Mühe, die Vorzimmertür selbst zu verschließen; ebenso verschloß er die Tür des Schlafzimmers, schob die Riegel vor und kam dann zurück und reichte Villefort, der das alles in größter Überraschung mit angesehen hatte, die Hand. it Noirtier si prese allora la pena di andare egli stesso a chiudere la porta dell'anticamera, rinchiuse quella in cui erano, e stese la mano a Villefort, che aveva seguito tutti questi movimenti con un sorpresa da cui non si era ancora rimesso. es El señor Noirtier se tomó entonces el trabajo de cerrar por sí mismo la puerta de la antecámara, y echando el cerrojo a la de la alcoba, acercóse, tendiéndole la mano, a Villefort, que aún no había dominado la sorpresa que le causaban aquellas operaciones. pt O Sr. Noirtier deu-se então ao incômodo de ir ele próprio fechar a porta da antecâmara, tornou a fechar a do quarto de cama, correu os ferrolhos e estendeu novamente a mão a Villefort, que seguira todos estes movimentos com uma surpresa de que ainda se não recompusera. ---------------- ro — O, dragul meu Gérard, spuse el tânarului, privindu-l cu un zâmbet a carui expresie putea fi definita anevoie, stii ca nu ai aerul de a fi încântat ca ma vezi? — Ba da, tata, glasui Villefort, sunt încântat, dar ma asteptam asa de putin la vizita dumitale, încât ea m-a cam uluit. en "Well, now, my dear Gerard," said he to the young man, with a very significant look, "do you know, you seem as if you were not very glad to see me?" "My dear father," said Villefort, "I am, on the contrary, delighted; but I so little expected your visit, that it has somewhat overcome me." fr — Ah çà ! sais-tu bien, mon cher Gérard, dit-il au jeune homme en le regardant avec un sourire dont il était assez difficile de définir l’expression, que tu n’as pas l’air ravi de me voir ? — Si fait, mon père, dit Villefort, je suis enchanté ; mais j’étais si loin de m’attendre à votre visite, qu’elle m’a quelque peu étourdi. de »Weißt du wohl, mein lieber Gérard«, sagte er zu dem jungen Manne, indem er ihn mit einem Lächeln ansah, dessen Ausdruck schwer zu bestimmen war, »daß du nicht sehr erfreut darüber zu sein scheinst, mich zu sehen?« »O doch, Vater«, entgegnete Villefort, »ich freue mich sehr; aber ich war so wenig auf Ihren Besuch gefaßt, daß er mich etwas verwirrt hat.« it "Sai tu, mio caro Gherardo" disse il padre guardandolo con un sorriso di cui era difficile definire l'espressione, "che non mi sembri molto contento di rivedermi?" "Al contrario, padre mio, ne sono incantato; soltanto ero così lontano, ve lo confesso, dall'attendere una vostra visita ch'essa mi ha in qualche modo meravigliato." es -¿Sabes, querido Gerardo -le dijo mirándole de una manera indefinible-, sabes que me parece que no te alegras mucho de verme? pt - Demônio, sabes, meu caro Gerard - disse ao jovem, fitando-o com um sorriso cuja expressão era muito difícil de definir --, que não parece estar satisfeito por me ver? - Claro, meu pai - respondeu Villefort - que estou encantado. Mas estava tão longe de esperar a sua visita que me deixou um pouco surpreendido. ---------------- ro — Dragul meu, urma domnul Noirtier, asezându-se, cred ca si eu as putea, sa-ti spun la fel. Cum, îmi anunti logodna la Marsilia pentru 28 februarie, iar la 3 martie esti la Paris? — Tata, nu te plânge ca sunt aici, spuse Gérard, apropiindu-se de domnul Noirtier, caci am venit pentru dumneata, iar calatoria mea te va salva poate. en "But, my dear fellow," replied M. Noirtier, seating himself, "I might say the same thing to you, when you announce to me your wedding for the 28th of February, and on the 3rd of March you turn up here in Paris." "And if I have come, my dear father," said Gerard, drawing closer to M. Noirtier, "do not complain, for it is for you that I came, and my journey will be your salvation." fr — Mais, mon cher ami, reprit M. Noirtier en s’asseyant, il me semble que je pourrais vous en dire autant. Comment ! vous m’annoncez vos fiançailles à Marseille pour le 28 février, et le 3 mars vous êtes à Paris ? — Si j’y suis, mon père, dit Gérard en se rapprochant de M. Noirtier, ne vous en plaignez pas, car c’est pour vous que j’étais venu, et ce voyage vous sauvera peut-être. de »Nun, mein Lieber«, sagte Herr Noirtier, indem er sich setzte, »ich glaube, ich könnte dir dasselbe sagen. Du kündigst mir deine Verlobung in Marseille für den achtundzwanzigsten Februar an, und am dritten März bist du in Paris!« »Wenn ich hier bin, Vater«, antwortete Gérard, an Herrn Noirtier herantretend, »so beklagen Sie sich nicht darüber, denn Ihretwegen bin ich hierhergekommen, und diese Reise wird Sie vielleicht retten.« it "Mio caro" rispose Noirtier sedendosi, "mi sembra che io potrei dirti altrettanto. Come! Tu m'hai annunziato il tuo fidanzamento a Marsiglia per il giorno 28 febbraio, e il 4 marzo sei a Parigi?" "Se io vi sono, padre mio" disse Gherardo avvicinandosi a Noirtier, "non ve ne lamentate; perché è per voi che son venuto qui, e il mio viaggio forse vi salverà." es -Padre mío -respondió Villefort-, me alegro con toda el alma; pero no esperaba vuestra visita y me ha sorprendido. -Mas ahora que caigo en ello -respondió el señor Noirtier-, que yo os podría decir otro tanto. Me anunciáis desde Marsella vuestra boda para el 28 de febrero, ¡y estáis en Paris el 3 de marzo! -No os quejéis, padre mío, de mi estancia en París -dijo Gerardo acercándose al señor Noirtier-. He venido por vos, y mi viaje puede salvaros. pt - Mas, meu caro amigo - prosseguiu o Sr. Noirtier sentando-se --, pareceme que te poderia dizer outro tanto. Como! Me anuncia o seu noivado em Marselha para 28 de Fevereiro e em 3 de Março está em Paris? - Não se queixe por estar aqui, meu pai - disse Gerard aproximando-se do Sr. Noirtier --, pois foi por sua causa que vim e talvez esta viagem o salve. ---------------- ro — Serios? spuse domnul Noirtier, întinzându-se molatic în jilt; serios? Ia povesteste-mi, domnule magistrat. E desigur ceva serios. — Tata, ai auzit vorbindu-se de un club bonapartist care-si tine sedintele în strada Saint-Jacques? — Numarul 53? Da, eu sunt vice-presedintele lui. en "Ah, indeed!" said M. Noirtier, stretching himself out at his ease in the chair. "Really, pray tell me all about it, for it must be interesting." "Father, you have heard speak of a certain Bonapartist club in the Rue Saint-Jacques?" "No. 53; yes, I am vice-president." fr — Ah ! vraiment, dit M. Noirtier en s’allongeant nonchalamment dans le fauteuil où il était assis ; vraiment ! contez-moi donc cela, monsieur le magistrat, ce doit être curieux. — Mon père, vous avez entendu parler de certain club bonapartiste qui se tient rue Saint-Jacques ? — N° 53 ? Oui, j’en suis vice-président. de »So«, meinte Herr Noirtier, indem er sich nachlässig in dem Fauteuil ausstreckte. »So erzähle mir doch, Herr Beamter, das muß drollig sein.« »Vater, Sie haben von einem bonapartistischen Klub gehört, der in der Rue Saint-Jacques seinen Sitz hat?« »Nummer dreiundfünfzig? Jawohl, ich bin dort Vizepräsident.« it "Ah, davvero!" disse Noirtier allungandosi con noncuranza nella sedia sulla quale si era assiso. "Davvero!? Raccontami dunque com'è, signor magistrato? Dev'essere una cosa curiosa!" "Padre mio, dovete certamente avere sentito parlare di un complotto bonapartista che tiene le sue riunioni in rue Saint- Jacques?" "Numero 35, sì, io ne sono il vice-presidente." es -¿De veras? -dijo el señor Noirtier acomodándose en un sillón-; ¿de veras? Contadme eso, señor magistrado, que debe de ser cosa curiosa. -¿Habéis oído hablar, padre mío, de cierto club bonapartista de la calle de Santiago? -¿Número 53? ¡Ya lo creo! Como que soy su vicepresidente. pt - Deveras? - perguntou o Sr. Noirtier recostando-se indolentemente na poltrona onde estava sentado. - Deveras? Conte-me isso, Sr. Magistrado, que deve ser curioso. -- Meu pai, já ouviu falar de certo clube bonapartista situado na Rua Saint- Jacques? - Número 53? Já e até sou seu vice-presidente. ---------------- ro — Tata, sângele dumitale rece ma înfioara. — Ce vrei, dragul meu, când ai fost proscris de montagnarzi, când ai iesit din Paris într-o caruta cu fân, când ai fost fugarit prin câmpiile Bordeaux- ului de copoii lui Robespierre, asta te oteleste pentru multe. Continua deci. Ei, ce s-a petrecut la clubul din strada Saint-Jacques? en "Father, your coolness makes me shudder." "Why, my dear boy, when a man has been proscribed by the mountaineers, has escaped from Paris in a hay-cart, been hunted over the plains of Bordeaux by Robespierre's bloodhounds, he becomes accustomed to most things. But go on, what about the club in the Rue Saint-Jacques?" fr — Mon père, votre sang-froid me fait frémir. — Que veux-tu, mon cher ? quand on a été proscrit par les montagnards, qu’on est sorti de Paris dans une charrette de foin, qu’on a été traqué dans les landes de Bordeaux par les limiers de Robespierre, cela vous a aguerri à bien des choses. Continue donc. Eh bien ! que s’est-il passé à ce club de la rue Saint-Jacques ? de »Vater, Ihre Kaltblütigkeit macht mich zittern.« »Warum denn, mein Lieber? Wenn man von der Bergpartei geächtet worden ist, auf einem Heuwagen aus Paris geflohen und von den Polizeispionen Robespierres in der Heide von Bordeaux gehetzt worden ist, so hat einen das an vieles gewöhnt. Fahre also fort. Was hat sich also in diesem Klub in der Rue Saint-Jacques zugetragen?« it "Padre mio, il vostro sangue freddo mi fa fremere." "Che vuoi mio caro, quand'uno è stato proscritto da quelli della Montagna, quando è uscito da Parigi in un carretta di fieno, quando è stato attorniato nelle lande di Bordeaux dagli sgherri di Robespierre, ciò agguerrisce a ben molte cose. Ma continua dunque. Ebbene, cosa è accaduto in questa riunione di rue Saint-Jacques?" es -Vuestra sangre fría me hace temblar, padre. -¿Qué quieres? Quien ha sido proscrito por la Montaña, quien ha huido de París en un carro de heno, quien ha corrido por las Landas de Burdeos perseguido por los sabuesos de Robespierre, se acostumbra a todo en esta vida. Sigue. ¿Qué ha pasado en ese club de la calle de Santiago? pt - Meu pai, o seu sangue-frio arrepia-me. - Que quer, meu caro, quando se foi proscrito pelos montanheses, se saiu de Paris numa carroça de feno e se foi perseguido nas charnecas de Bordéus pelos esbirros de Robespierre, habituamo-nos a muitas coisas. Continue. Que aconteceu nesse clube da Rua Saint-Jacques? ---------------- ro — A fost chemat acolo generalul Quesnel, si generalul Quesnel, — plecat la 9 seara de la el de-acasa, — a fost regasit a treia zi în Sena. — Si cine ti-a povestit istoria asta hazlie? en "Why, they induced General Quesnel to go there, and General Quesnel, who quitted his own house at nine o'clock in the evening, was found the next day in the Seine." "And who told you this fine story?" fr — Il s’y est passé qu’on y a fait venir le général Quesnel, et que le général Quesnel, sorti à neuf heures du soir de chez lui, a été retrouvé le surlendemain dans la Seine. — Et qui vous a conté cette belle histoire ? de »Es hat sich dort zugetragen, daß man den General Quesnel hinbestellt hat und daß der General, der um neun Uhr abends von zu Hause fortging, am übernächsten Tag aus der Seine gezogen worden ist.« »Und wer hat dir diese schöne Geschichte erzählt?« it "É accaduto che vi si fece venire il generale Epinay, e il generale Epinay, uscito alle nove di sera da casa sua, fu ritrovato l'indomani nella Senna." "E chi ti ha raccontato questa bella storia?" "Il Re stesso, signore!" es -Lo que ha pasado es que han citado a él al general Quesnel, y éste, que salió a las nueve de la noche de su casa, ha sido hallado muerto en el Sena. -¿Y quién os contó esa historia? pt - O que aconteceu foi que chamaram lá o general Quesnel e que o general Quesnel saiu às nove horas da noite de casa e foi encontrado dois dias depois no Sena. - Quem te contou essa bonita história? - O próprio rei, senhor. ---------------- ro — Însusi regele, domnule. — Ei, bine, eu în schimbul povestii dumitale, continua Noirtier, îti voi comunica o veste. — Cred ca stiu, tata, ce vrei sa-mi spui... — A, stii de debarcarea Maiestatii sale Împaratul? en "The king himself." "Well, then, in return for your story," continued Noirtier, "I will tell you another." "My dear father, I think I already know what you are about to tell me." "Ah, you have heard of the landing of the emperor?" fr — Le roi lui-même, Monsieur. — Eh bien, moi, en échange de votre histoire, continua Noirtier, je vais vous apprendre une nouvelle. — Mon père, je crois savoir déjà ce que vous allez me dire. — Ah ! vous savez le débarquement de sa majesté l’empereur ? de »Der König selbst, mein Herr.« »Nun wohl, ich will dir für deine Geschichte eine andere erzählen«, fuhr Noirtier fort. »Vater, ich glaube schon zu wissen, was Sie mir sagen werden.« »Ah, du weißt schon die Landung Seiner Majestät des Kaisers?« it "Ebbene, in compenso della tua storia ti darò una notizia." "Padre mio, credo già di saper ciò che volete dirmi." "Ah, tu sai dello sbarco di Sua Maestà l'Imperatore!" es -El mismo rey, señor. -Pues a cambio de ella voy a daros una noticia -prosiguió Noirtier. -Supongo que ya sé de qué se trata. -¡Ah! ¿Sabéis el desembarco de Su Majestad el emperador? pt - Pois em troca da tua história - continuou Noirtier - vou te dar uma notícia. - Meu pai, julgo saber já o que me vai dizer. - Oh! já sabe do desembarque da Sua Majestade o imperador? ---------------- ro — Tacere, tata, te rog, mai întâi pentru dumneata, si apoi pentru mine. Da, cunosteam vestea si o cunosteam chiar înaintea dumitale, caci de trei zile gonesc nebun de la Marsilia la Paris, cu ciuda ca nu pot trimite la 200 de leghe înaintea mea gândul care îmi frige mintea. en "Not so loud, father, I entreat of you — for your own sake as well as mine. Yes, I heard this news, and knew it even before you could; for three days ago I posted from Marseilles to Paris with all possible speed, half-desperate at the enforced delay." fr — Silence, mon père, je vous prie, pour vous d’abord, et puis ensuite pour moi. Oui, je savais cette nouvelle, et même je la savais avant vous, car depuis trois jours je brûle le pavé de Marseille à Paris avec la rage de ne pouvoir lancer à deux cents lieues en avant de moi la pensée qui me brûle le cerveau. de »Still, Vater, ich bitte Sie, erstens um Ihretwillen und dann um meinetwillen. Ja, ich wußte diese Neuigkeit und wußte sie sogar eher als Sie, denn seit drei Tagen fahre ich, so schnell die Pferde nur laufen können, auf der Straße von Marseille nach Paris, um die Nachricht zu überbringen.« it "Silenzio, padre mio, vi prego, prima per voi e poi per me; si, sapevo questa notizia, e la sapevo ancora prima di voi, poiché è da tre giorni che volo sulla strada da Marsiglia a Parigi, colla rabbia di non poter lanciare a duecento leghe innanzi a me il pensiero che mi brucia cervello." es -¡Silencio, padre! Os lo suplico por vos y por mí. Ya sabía yo esa noticia, y aún antes que vos, porque hace tres días que bebo los vientos desde Marsella a París, rabioso por no poder apartar de mi imaginación esa idea que me la trastorna. pt - Silêncio, meu pai, suplico-lhe, primeiro por si e depois por mim. Sim, já sabia dessa notícia e até a soube primeiro do que o senhor. Há três dias que percorro a galope o caminho de Marselha a Paris, com a raiva de não poder lançar duzentas léguas à minha frente o pensamento que me queima o cérebro. ---------------- ro — De acum trei zile? Esti nebun. Acum trei zile împaratul nu era îmbarcat. — N-are a face, stiam proiectul. — Ei, cum? — Printr-o scrisoare care ti-era adresata din insula Elba. en "Three days ago? You are crazy. Why, three days ago the emperor had not landed." "No matter, I was aware of his intention." "How did you know about it?" "By a letter addressed to you from the Island of Elba." fr — Il y a trois jours ! êtes-vous fou ? il y a trois jours, l’empereur n’était pas encore embarqué. — N’importe, je savais le projet. — Et comment cela ? — Par une lettre qui vous était adressée de l’île d’Elbe. de »Seit drei Tagen! Bist du toll? Vor drei Tagen war der Kaiser noch nicht gelandet.« »Einerlei, ich wußte um den Plan.« »Und wie das?« »Durch einen Brief, der von der Insel Elba an Sie adressiert war.« it "Sono tre giorni! Ma sei pazzo? Tre giorni fa l'Imperatore non era ancora sbarcato." "Non importa; sapevo il suo progetto." "E come?" "Per mezzo di una lettera che vi era stata indirizzata dall'isola d'Elba, es -¡Hace tres días! ¿Estáis loco? Hace tres días no se había embarcado todavía el emperador. -No importa. Yo sabía su intento. -¿Cómo? -Por una carta que os dirigían a vos desde la isla de Elba. pt - Há três dias! Está louco? Há três dias o imperador ainda não tinha embarcado! - Não importa, eu sabia do projeto. - Como? - Por uma carta dirigida ao senhor vinda da ilha de Elba. ---------------- ro — Mie? — Dumitale, si pe care am surprins-o în portofelul mesagerului. Daca scrisoarea cadea în mâinile altcuiva, în ceasul acesta, tata, ai fi fost poate împuscat. Parintele lui Villefort începu sa râda. en "To me?" "To you; and which I discovered in the pocket-book of the messenger. Had that letter fallen into the hands of another, you, my dear father, would probably ere this have been shot." Villefort's father laughed. fr — À moi ? — À vous, et que j’ai surprise dans le portefeuille du messager. Si cette lettre était tombée entre les mains d’un autre, à cette heure, mon père, vous seriez fusillé peut-être. Le père de Villefort se mit à rire. de »An mich?« »An Sie, und den ich in der Tasche des Boten abgefangen habe. Wäre dieser Brief in andere Hände gefallen, so würden Sie jetzt vielleicht füsiliert, Vater.« Der Vater schlug ein Gelächter an. it e che ho sorpresa nel portafoglio di un messaggero. Se questa lettera fosse andata nelle mani di un altro, a quest'ora, padre mio, forse sareste fu stato fucilato." Il padre di Villefort si mise a ridere. es -¿A mí? -A vos: la he sorprendido, así como al mensajero. Si aquella carta hubiera caído en otras manos, quizás estaríais fusilado a estas horas, padre mío. El señor Noirtier se echó a reír. pt - A mim? - A você, e que encontrei na carteira do portador. Se essa carta tivesse caído nas mãos doutro, a esta hora, meu pai, talvez já estivesse fuzilado. O pai de Villefort desatou a rir. ---------------- ro — Haide, haide, spuse el, se pare ca Restauratia a învatat de la impriu modul de a rezolva grabnic chestiunile... Împuscat, dragul meu? Ce pripit esti! Dar unde e scrisoarea? Te cunosc prea bine ca sa ma tem ca ai lasat-o pe undeva. en "Come, come," said he, "will the Restoration adopt imperial methods so promptly? Shot, my dear boy? What an idea! Where is the letter you speak of? I know you too well to suppose you would allow such a thing to pass you." fr — Allons, allons, dit-il, il paraît que la Restauration à appris de l’Empire la façon d’expédier promptement les affaires… Fusillé ! mon cher, comme vous y allez ! Et cette lettre, où est elle ? Je vous connais trop pour craindre que vous l’ayez laissée traîner. de »Ha, ha, die Restauration scheint von dem Kaiserreiche gelernt zu haben, schnell zu handeln … Füsiliert, mein Lieber, halb so wild! Und der Brief, wo ist er? Ich kenne dich zu gut, um zu befürchten, daß du ihn hättest umherliegen lassen.« it "Andiamo, andiamo" disse, "sembra che la Restaurazione abbia appreso dall'Impero il modo di risolvere gli affari... Fucilato! Caro mio, e come potevi crederlo? E questa lettera dov'è? Ti conosco troppo per credere che tu l'abbia lasciata perdere." es -No parece -dijo- sino que la restauración haya aprendido del imperio el modo de dar remate pronto a los asuntos. ¡Fusilado! ¿Adónde vamos a parar? ¿Y qué es de esa carta? Os conozco bastante bien para temer que hayáis dejado de destruirla. pt - Vamos, vamos...-disse. - Parece que a Restauração aprendeu com o Império a forma de resolver rapidamente as coisas... Fuzilado! Como vai depressa, meu caro! E essa carta onde está? Conheço-te demasiado para temer que a tenha deixado por aí. ---------------- ro — Am ars-o, de teama sa nu ramâna vreun crâmpei, caci scrisoarea însemna condamnarea dumitale. — Si pierzania viitorului dumitale, raspunse Noirtier cu raceala. Da, înteleg, dar n-am motive sa ma tem. en "I burnt it, for fear that even a fragment should remain; for that letter must have led to your condemnation." "And the destruction of your future prospects," replied Noirtier; "yes, I can easily comprehend that. But I have nothing to fear while I have you to protect me." fr — Je l’ai brûlée, de peur qu’il n’en restât un seul fragment : car cette lettre c’était votre condamnation. — Et la perte de votre avenir, répondit froidement Noirtier ; oui, je comprends cela ; mais je n’ai rien à craindre puisque vous me protégez. de »Ich habe ihn verbrannt, damit nicht eine Spur davon zurückbliebe; denn dieser Brief war Ihr Todesurteil.« »Und der Verlust deiner Karriere«, antwortete Noirtier kühl; »ja, ich verstehe das; aber ich habe nichts zu fürchten, da du mich beschützt.« it "L'ho bruciata per timore che ne rimanesse un sol frammento; perché quella lettera era la vostra condanna." "E la perdita dell'avvenire" rispose freddamente Noirtier. "Sì, lo capisco; ma ora io non ho più nulla a temere, purché tu mi protegga." es -La quemé, temeroso de que hubiese en el mundo un solo fragmento; porque aquella carta era vuestra perdición. -Y la pérdida de vuestra carrera -repuso fríamente Noirtier-. Ya lo comprendo todo; pero no hay por qué temer, pues me protegéis por vuestro interés. pt - Queimei-a para que não restasse dela um único fragmento. Porque essa carta era a sua condenação. - E a perda do teu futuro - respondeu friamente Noirtier. - Sim, compreendo. Mas não tenho nada a temer, visto você me proteger. ---------------- ro — Fac mai mult decât atât, domnule, te salvez. — La naiba, chestia devine mai dramatica: explica-te. — Domnule, revin la clubul din strada Saint-Jacques. — Se pare ca clubul acesta sta în sufletul domnilor de la politie. De ce nu l-au cautat mai bine? L-ar fi gasit. en "I do better than that, sir — I save you." "You do? Why, really, the thing becomes more and more dramatic — explain yourself." "I must refer again to the club in the Rue Saint-Jacques." "It appears that this club is rather a bore to the police. Why didn't they search more vigilantly? they would have found" — fr — Je fais mieux que cela, Monsieur, je vous sauve. — Ah ! diable ! ceci devient plus dramatique ; expliquez-vous. — Monsieur, j’en reviens à ce club de la rue Saint-Jacques. — Il paraît que ce club tient au cœur de messieurs de la police, pourquoi n’ont-ils pas mieux cherché ? ils l’auraient trouvé. de »Ich tue mehr als das: ich rette Sie!« »Ah, zum Teufel! Das wird dramatischer; erkläre dich.« »Ich komme auf den Klub in der Rue Saint-Jacques zurück.« »Dieser Klub scheint ja den Herren von der Polizei sehr am Herzen zu liegen. Warum haben sie nicht besser gesucht? Sie hätten ihn gefunden.« it "Io faccio anche più di questo. Vi salvo." "Oh diavolo! Ciò diventa più drammatico: spiegati." "Signore, ritorno sull'argomento delle riunioni in rue Saint- Jacques." "Sembra che queste riunioni stiano a cuore alla polizia. Perché non le hanno cercate meglio? Le avrebbero trovate." es -Más que eso aún: os salvo. -¡Vaya, vaya! El interés dramático sube de punto. Explicaos. -Volvamos a hablar del club de la calle de Santiago. -Parece que el tal club ocupa mucho a la policía. Si lo buscasen mejor ya darían con él. Ya han dado con la pista. pt - Faço mais do que isso, senhor: salvo-o. - Oh, diabo, o caso está tornando-se dramático? Explique-se. - Voltemos a esse clube da Rua Saint-Jacques, senhor. - Parece que esse clube preocupa muito os senhores da Polícia. Porque o não procuraram melhor? O teriam encontrado. ------------------------ ro — Nu l-au gasit, dar sunt pe urma lui. — Stiu, asta e cuvântul consacrat: când politia ramâne de rusine spune ca e pe urme, iar guvernul asteapta linistit ziua când ea va veni sa spuna, cu urechile plecate, ca urma e pierduta. en "They have not found; but they are on the track." "Yes, that the usual phrase; I am quite familiar with it. When the police is at fault, it declares that it is on the track; and the government patiently awaits the day when it comes to say, with a sneaking air, that the track is lost." fr — Ils ne l’ont pas trouvé, mais ils sont sur la trace. — C’est le mot consacré, je le sais bien : quand la police est en défaut, elle dit qu’elle est sur la trace, et le gouvernement attend tranquillement le jour où elle vient dire, l’oreille basse, que cette trace est perdue. de »Sie haben ihn nicht gefunden, aber sie sind ihm auf der Spur.« »Das ist das geheiligte Wort, ich weiß wohl! Wenn die Polizei in Verlegenheit ist, sagt sie, sie sei auf der Spur, und die Regierung wartet ruhig den Tag ab, da sie mit niederhängendem Ohr ihr sagt, daß diese Spur verloren sei.« it "Essi non le hanno trovate, ma ne sono sulla traccia." "Questa è la parola d'uso, lo so bene: quando la polizia non sa niente, dice che essa è sulle tracce, ed il Governo aspetta tranquillamente il giorno in cui essa venga a dire, colle orecchie basse, che ques te tracce sono perdute." es -Esa es la frase sacramental. Cuando la policía no ve más allá de sus narices en un asunto, asegura que ha dado con la pista; y con esto espera el gobierno tranquilamente a que venga a decirle con las orejas gachas: he perdido la pista. pt - Não o encontraram, mas estão no seu rastro. - E a frase sacramental, já se sabe: quando a Polícia se encontra em apuros, diz que está no rastro e o Governo espera tranquilamente o dia em que ela vem dizer, de orelha murcha, que esse rastro se perdeu. ------------------------ ro — Da, dar a fost gasit un cadavru. Generalul Quesnel a fost ucis si, în toate tarile din lume, aceasta se numeste crima. — Crima, zici? Nimic nu dovedeste ca generalul a fost victima unei crime. Zilnic se gasesc în Sena oameni care s-au aruncat din desperare, care s-au înecat, nestiind sa înoate. en "Yes, but they have found a corpse; the general has been killed, and in all countries they call that a murder." "A murder do you call it? why, there is nothing to prove that the general was murdered. People are found every day in the Seine, having thrown themselves in, or having been drowned from not knowing how to swim." fr — Oui, mais on a trouvé un cadavre ; le général Quesnel a été tué, et dans tous les pays du monde cela s’appelle un meurtre. — Un meurtre, dites-vous ? mais rien ne prouve que le général ait été victime d’un meurtre : on trouve tous les jours des gens dans la Seine, qui s’y sont jetés de désespoir, qui s’y sont noyés ne sachant pas nager. de »Ja, aber man hat einen Leichnam gefunden; der General Quesnel ist getötet worden, und das nennt man in allen Ländern der Welt einen Mord.« »Einen Mord, sagst du? Aber was beweist, daß der General das Opfer eines Mordes geworden ist? Man findet alle Tage Leute in der Seine, die sich aus Verzweiflung ins Wasser gestürzt haben oder die beim Baden ertrunken sind, weil sie nicht schwimmen konnten.« it "Sì, ma fu ritrovato un cadavere: il generale è stato ammazzato, e in tutti i paesi del mondo questo si chiama un assassinio." "Un assassinio, dici! Andiamo, via, niente prova che il generale sia stato vittima di un assassinio; tutti i giorni si ritrova gente nella Senna che vi si getta per disperazione, o vi si annega, non sapendo nuotare." es -Sí, pero encontró un cadáver. El general ha sido muerto: en todas partes del mundo se llama eso un asesinato. -¿Un asesinato decís? ¿Quién prueba que el general ha sido víctima de un asesinato? Todos los días se encuentran en el Sena cadáveres de desesperados o de personas que no saben nadar. pt - Pois sim, mas encontraram um cadáver. O general Quesnel foi assassinado e em todos os países do mundo isso chama-se crime. - Assassinado, você dizu? Mas nada prova que o general tenha sido assassinado. Todos os dias se encontram pessoas no Sena, umas que se atiraram ao rio por desespero, outras que se afogaram por não saberem nadar. ------------------------ ro — Tata, stii foarte bine ca generalul nu s-a înecat din desperare si ca nu se scalda nimeni în Sena în luna ianuarie. Nu, nu tagadui, moartea aceasta poarta calificativul de crima. — Si cine a calificat-o astfel? — Chiar regele. en "Father, you know very well that the general was not a man to drown himself in despair, and people do not bathe in the Seine in the month of January. No, no, do not be deceived; this was murder in every sense of the word." "And who thus designated it?" "The king himself." fr — Mon père, vous savez très bien que le général ne s’est pas noyé par désespoir, et qu’on ne se baigne pas dans la Seine au mois de janvier. Non, non, ne vous abusez pas, cette mort est bien qualifiée de meurtre. — Et qui l’a qualifiée ainsi ? — Le roi lui-même. de »Vater, Sie wissen sehr gut, daß der General sich nicht aus Verzweiflung ertränkt hat und daß man im Monat Januar nicht in der Seine badet. Nein, nein, täuschen Sie sich nicht, es handelt sich um einen Mord.« »Wer sagt das?« »Der König selbst.« it "Padre mio, voi sapete benissimo che il generale non si è annegato per disperazione, e che non si va a fare un bagno nella Senna nel mese di gennaio. No, no, non vi illudete, questa morte è stata qualificata come un assassinio." "E chi l'ha qualificata in tal modo?" "Il Re stesso." es -Sabéis muy bien, padre mío, que el general no se ha suicidado, así como que en el mes de enero nadie se baña. No, no, no os engañéis a vos mismo. Su muerte está bien calificada de asesinato. -¿Y quién la califica así? -El propio rey. pt - Meu pai, sabe muito bem que o general se não afogou por desespero e que ninguém toma banho no Sena em Janeiro. Não, não, não se iluda: essa morte está bem qualificada como assassínio. - E quem a qualificou assim? - O próprio rei. ------------------------ ro — Regele? Îl credeam destul de filosof ca sa înteleaga ca, în politica, nu exista crima. În politica, dragul meu, stii ca si mine ca nu exista oameni, ci idei. Nu sentimente, ci interese. În politica nu se ucide un om, se suprima un obstacol, atâta tot. en "The king! I thought he was philosopher enough to allow that there was no murder in politics. In politics, my dear fellow, you know, as well as I do, there are no men, but ideas — no feelings, but interests; in politics we do not kill a man, we only remove an obstacle, that is all. fr — Le roi ! Je le croyais assez philosophe pour comprendre qu’il n’y a pas de meurtre en politique. En politique, mon cher, vous le savez comme moi, il n’y a pas d’hommes, mais des idées ; pas de sentiments, mais des intérêts ; en politique, on ne tue pas un homme : on supprime un obstacle, voilà tout. de »Der König! Ich hielt ihn für Philosoph genug, um zu verstehen, daß es in der Politik keinen Mord gibt. In politischen Angelegenheiten tötet man nicht einen Menschen, sondern man beseitigt ein Hindernis. it "Il Re! es -¿El rey? Lo tenía por filósofo: ¿cómo cree que en política haya asesinatos? En política, querido mío, y vos lo sabéis tan bien como yo, no hay hombres, sino ideas; no sentimientos, sino intereses; en política no se mata a un hombre, sino se allana un obstáculo. pt - O rei! Julgava-o suficientemente filôsofo para compreender que em política não há assassínio. Em política, meu caro, você sabe tão bem como eu, não há homens, mas sim idéias. Não há sentimentos, mas sim interesses. Em política não se mata um homem, suprime-se apenas um obstáculo, mais nada. ------------------------ ro Vrei sa stii cum s-au petrecut lucrurile. Ei bine, am sa-ti spun. Credeam ca putem sa contam pe generalul Quesnel, fiindca ne fusese recomandat de pe insula Elba. Unul dintre noi, se duce la el si îl invita sa vina în strada Saint-Jacques, la o adunare unde va gasi prieteni. El vine si i se desfasoara tot planul; plecarea din insula Elba, debarcarea proiectata. Apoi, dupa ce el a ascultat totul, a auzit totul, când nu mai avea ce afla, raspunde ca este regalist. Fiecare e pus sa faca un juramânt, el îl face, dar cu atâta rea vointa, încât însemna mai degraba a-l ispiti pe Dumnezeu. Cu toate acestea, generalul a fost lasat sa iasa liber, absolut liber. en Would you like to know how matters have progressed? Well, I will tell you. It was thought reliance might be placed in General Quesnel; he was recommended to us from the Island of Elba; one of us went to him, and invited him to the Rue Saint-Jacques, where he would find some friends. He came there, and the plan was unfolded to him for leaving Elba, the projected landing, etc. When he had heard and comprehended all to the fullest extent, he replied that he was a royalist. Then all looked at each other, — he was made to take an oath, and did so, but with such an ill grace that it was really tempting Providence to swear him, and yet, in spite of that, the general was allowed to depart free — perfectly free. fr Voulez-vous savoir comment les choses se sont passées ? eh bien, moi je vais vous le dire. On croyait pouvoir compter sur le général Quesnel : on nous l’avait recommandé de l’île d’Elbe ; l’un de nous va chez lui, l’invite à se rendre rue Saint-Jacques à une assemblée où il trouvera des amis ; il y vient, et là on lui déroule tout le plan, le départ de l’île d’Elbe, le débarquement projeté ; puis, quand il a tout écouté, tout entendu, qu’il ne reste plus rien à lui apprendre, il répond qu’il est royaliste : alors chacun se regarde ; on lui fait faire serment, il le fait, mais de si mauvaise grâce vraiment, que c’était tenter Dieu que de jurer ainsi ; eh bien, malgré tout cela, on a laissé le général sortir libre, parfaitement libre. de Willst du wissen, wie die Dinge sich zugetragen haben? Wohlan, ich will es dir sagen. Man glaubte, auf den General Quesnel rechnen zu können; man hatte ihn uns von der Insel Elba empfohlen. Einer von uns geht zu ihm, ladet ihn ein, sich nach der Rue Saint-Jacques zu begeben, in eine Versammlung, wo er Freunde finden werde. Er geht hin, und man enthüllt ihm alles, die Abreise von der Insel Elba, die geplante Landung; dann, als er alles gehört hat, antwortet er, daß er Royalist sei. Da sehen sich alle an, man nimmt ihm einen Eid ab, den er auch leistet, aber so widerwillig, daß es Gott versuchen hieß, so zu schwören. Trotz alledem hat man den General vollständig frei fortgehen lassen. it Vuoi sapere come sono andate le cose? Ebbene, te lo dirò. Si credeva di poter contare sul generale Epinay che ci era stato raccomandato di laggiù. Uno dei nostri va da lui invitandolo a intervenire a un'assemblea di amici in rue Saint-Jacques. Egli viene, e là gli si spiega tutto il piano; la partenza dall'isola d'Elba, lo sbarco progettato. Poi quando ha udito tutto, inteso tutto, e non gli resta più niente da sapere, dichiara che è realista. Allora ciascuno si mette in guardia, gli si fa prestare giuramento; egli lo presta, ma di malavoglia. Ebbene, malgrado tutto ciò il generale fu lasciato uscire libero, perfettamente libero. es ¿Queréis que os diga cómo ha acaecido lo del general Quesnel? Pues voy a decíroslo. Creíamos poder contar con él, y aun nos lo habían recomendado de la isla de Elba. Uno de nosotros fue a su casa a invitarle para que asistiera a una reunión de amigos en la calle de Santiago. Accede a ello, se le descubre el plan, la fuga de la isla de Elba, el desembarco, todo en fin; y cuando lo sabe, cuando ya nada le queda por saber, nos declara que es realista. Entonces nos miramos unos a otros; le hacemos jurar, pero jura de tan mala gana que parecía como si tentase a Dios... Pues oye, a pesar de esto, se le deja salir en libertad, en libertad absoluta... pt Quer saber como as coisas se passaram? Pois bem, vou dizer. Julgávamos poder contar com o general Quesnel; nós o tinhamos recomendado da ilha de Elba. Um de nós foi a sua casa e convidou-o a assistir na Rua Saint-Jacques a uma reunião onde encontraria amigos. Ele foi e lá revelaram-lhe todo o plano: a partida da ilha de Elba, o desembarque projetado, etc. Depois de ouvir tudo, de se inteirar de tudo, de não haver mais nada a explicar-lhe, respondeu que era monárquico. Então, todos se entreolharam. Pedem-lhe que jure nada revelar; concorda, mas de tão má vontade, com franqueza, que é de tentar Deus jurar assim. Bom, apesar de tudo deixaram o general sair livre, completamente livre. ------------------------ ro Acasa nu s-a mai întors. Ce vrei, dragul meu? De la noi a plecat, dar o fi gresit drumul, atâta tot. Crima! Nu zau, ma uimesti, Villefort. Dumneata, substitut de procuror regal, construind o acuzare pe dovezi asa de subrede... Mi-a venit mie vreodata în gând sa-ti spun, când îti exerciti meseria de regalist si faci sa se taie capul unuia dintre ai mei: en Yet he did not return home. What could that mean? why, my dear fellow, that on leaving us he lost his way, that's all. A murder? really, Villefort, you surprise me. You, a deputy procureur, to found an accusation on such bad premises! Did I ever say to you, when you were fulfilling your character as a royalist, and cut off the head of one of my party, fr Il n’est pas rentré chez lui, que voulez-vous, mon cher ? Il est sorti de chez nous ; il se sera trompé de chemin, voilà tout. Un meurtre ! en vérité vous me surprenez, Villefort, vous, substitut du procureur du roi, de bâtir une accusation sur de si mauvaises preuves. Est-ce que jamais je me suis avisé de vous dire à vous, quand vous exercez votre métier de royaliste et que vous faites couper la tête à l’un des miens : de Er ist nicht nach Hause zurückgekehrt, was willst du? Er wird sich verirrt haben. Ein Mord! wahrhaftig, Villefort, du überraschst mich, daß du, ein Staatsanwalt, auf so schlechte Beweise eine Anklage bauen kannst. Habe ich es mir je einfallen lassen, wenn du dein Gewerbe als Royalist ausübtest und einen der Meinigen einen Kopf kürzer machtest, dir zu sagen: it Non è tornato a casa sua. Che vuoi? Mio caro, si allontanò da noi vivo. Avrà sbagliato strada, ecco tutto. Un assassinio! In verità, Villefort, tu sostituto procuratore del Re imbastire un'accusa su prove così meschine! Ho io forse mai pensato di dirti, quando esercitavi il tuo mestiere di realista, e facevi tagliar la testa a uno dei miei: es Si no ha vuelto a su casa..., ¿qué sé yo? Habrá errado el camino, porque él se separó de nosotros sano y salvo. ¡Asesinato decís! Me sorprende en verdad, Villefort, que vos, sustituto del procurador del rey, baséis una acusación en tan malas pruebas. ¿Me ha ocurrido nunca a mí, cuando cumpliendo vuestro deber de realista cortáis la cabeza a uno de los míos, me ha ocurrido nunca el iros a decir: pt Se não regressou a casa, que quer que te diga, meu caro? Não há dúvida que saiu de junto de nós. Pode ter se enganado no caminho, simplesmente. Assassínio! Na verdade, surpreende-me, Villefort. Você, substituto do procurador régio, forjar uma acusação sobre tão más provas... Nunca me passaria pela cabeça te dizer, quando exerces o teu ofício de monárquico e mandas cortar a cabeça a um dos meus: ------------------------ ro "Fiule, ai savârsit o crima?" Nu. Am spus: "Foarte bine, domnule, ai combatut victorios. Mâine revansa." — Dar, tata, ia seama, revansa aceasta va fi grozava, când ne-o vom lua noi. en `My son, you have committed a murder?' No, I said, `Very well, sir, you have gained the victory; to-morrow, perchance, it will be our turn.'" "But, father, take care; when our turn comes, our revenge will be sweeping." fr « Mon fils, vous avez commis un meurtre ! » Non, j’ai dit : « Très bien, Monsieur, vous avez combattu victorieusement ; à demain la revanche. » — Mais, mon père, prenez garde, cette revanche sera terrible quand nous la prendrons. de Mein Sohn, du hast einen Mord begangen? Nein, ich habe gesagt: Schön, du hast dich siegreich geschlagen; morgen Revanche.« »Aber, Vater, nehmen Sie sich in acht, die Revanche wird schrecklich sein, wenn wir sie nehmen.« it "Figlio mio, hai commesso un assassinio!"? No, io ho detto: "Benissimo! Oggi hai combattuto vittoriosamente; a domani la rivincita". "Padre mio, state in guardia, perché questa rivincita sarà terribile quando la prenderemo noi." es habéis cometido un asesinato? No, sino que os he dicho: bien, muy bien; mañana tomaremos el desquite. -Pero tened en cuenta, padre mío, que cuando nosotros la tomemos será terrible. pt “Meu filho, cometeste um assassínio!” Não, digo sempre: “Muito bem, senhor, combateste vitoriosamente; nos desforraremos amanhã." - Mas, meu pai, acautele-se; essa desforra será terrível quando chegar a nossa vez. ------------------------ ro — Nu te înteleg. — Te bizui pe întoarcerea uzurpatorului? — Marturisesc. — Te înseli, tata. Nu va face nici zece leghe în interiorul Frantei fara sa fie urmarit, fugarit, prins ca o fiara. en "I do not understand you." "You rely on the usurper's return?" "We do." "You are mistaken; he will not advance two leagues into the interior of France without being followed, tracked, and caught like a wild beast." fr — Je ne vous comprends pas. — Vous comptez sur le retour de l’usurpateur ? — Je l’avoue. — Vous vous trompez, mon père, il ne fera pas dix lieues dans l’intérieur de la France sans être poursuivi, traqué, pris comme une bête fauve. de »Ich verstehe dich nicht.« »Sie rechnen auf die Rückkehr des Usurpators?« »Allerdings.« »Sie täuschen sich, Vater; er wird keine zehn Meilen im Lande machen, ohne verfolgt, gehetzt und wie ein wildes Tier eingefangen zu werden.« it "Non ti comprendo." "Voi contate sul ritorno dell'usurpatore?" "Lo confesso." "V'ingannate, padre mio, egli non farà dieci leghe nell'interno della Francia, senza essere perseguitato, circondato, e preso come una bestia feroce." es -No os comprendo. -¿Vos contáis con la vuelta del usurpador? -Confieso que sí. -Pues os engañáis. No avanzará diez leguas al corazón de Francia, sin verse perseguido y acosado como un animal feroz. pt - Não te compreendo. - Conta com o regresso do usurpador? - Confesso que conto. - Engana-se, meu pai. Não penetrará dez léguas dentro da França sem ser perseguido, acossado como uma fera. ------------------------ ro — Dragul meu, împaratul este în momentul acesta pe drumul spre Grenoble, la 10 sau la 12 va fi la Lyon, si la 20 sau 25 la Paris. — Populatia se va ridica... — Pentru a veni în întâmpinarea lui. en "My dear fellow, the emperor is at this moment on the way to Grenoble; on the 10th or 12th he will be at Lyons, and on the 20th or 25th at Paris." "The people will rise." "Yes, to go and meet him." fr — Mon cher ami, l’empereur est en ce moment sur la route de Grenoble, le dix ou le douze il sera à Lyon, et le vingt ou le vingt-cinq à Paris. — Les populations vont se soulever… — Pour aller au-devant de lui. de »Lieber Freund, der Kaiser ist in diesem Augenblick auf dem Wege nach Grenoble; am Zehnten oder Zwölften wird er in Lyon und am Zwanzigsten oder Fünfundzwanzigsten in Paris sein.« »Die Bevölkerung wird sich erheben …« »Um ihm entgegenzugehen.« it "Mio caro, in questo momento è sulla strada di Grenoble. Il 10 o il 12 sarà a Lione, e il 20 o il 25 a Parigi." "Le popolazioni si muoveranno" "Per andare a incontrarlo." es -Mi querido amigo, el emperador está ahora camino de Grenoble; el día 10 ó 12 llegará a Lyon, y el 20 ó 25, a París. -Los pueblos van a sublevarse en masa. -En su favor. pt - Meu caro amigo, neste momento o imperador está na estrada de Grenoble, em 10 ou 12 estará em Lião e em 20 ou 25 em Paris. - As populações vão se sublevar... - Para irem ao seu encontro. ------------------------ ro — N-are cu el decât câtiva oameni si se vor trimite contra lui armate. — Care vor forma o escorta pentru intrarea în capitala. Nu zau, draga Gérard, nu esti decât un copil. Te crezi bine informat, pentru ca un telegraf îti spune, la trei zile dupa debarcare: en "He has but a handful of men with him, and armies will be despatched against him." "Yes, to escort him into the capital. Really, my dear Gerard, you are but a child; you think yourself well informed because the telegraph has told you, three days after the landing, fr — Il n’a avec lui que quelques hommes, et l’on enverra contre lui des armées. — Qui lui feront escorte pour rentrer dans la capitale. En vérité, mon cher Gérard, vous n’êtes encore qu’un enfant ; vous vous croyez bien informé parce qu’un télégraphe vous dit, trois jours après le débarquement : de »Er hat nur einige Mann bei sich, und man wird Armeen gegen ihn schicken.« »Die sich ihm anschließen werden. Glaube mir, wir sind ebensogut informiert wie ihr, und unsere Polizei wiegt die eurige auf. Willst du einen Beweis dafür? it "Egli non può aver con sé che pochi uomini, e gli verranno inviati contro degli eserciti..." "Che gli serviranno di scorta per entrare nella capitale. In verità, mio caro Gherardo, non sei che un ragazzo. Ti credi bene informato perché il telegrafo ha detto tre o quattro giorni dopo lo sbarco: es -Sólo trae algunos hombres y se enviarán ejércitos numerosos contra él. -Que le escoltarán el día de su entrada en la capital. En verdad, querido Gerardo, que sois un niño todavía, pues os creéis bien informado porque el telégrafo dice con tres días de atraso: pt - Só tem consigo alguns homens e mandarão exércitos contra ele. - Que o escoltarão para entrar na capital. Na verdade, meu caro Gerard, não passa ainda de uma criança. Vocês julgam-se bem informados porque um telégrafo lhes disse, três dias depois do desembarque: ------------------------ ro "Uzurpatorul a debarcat la Cannes, cu câtiva oameni; suntem în urmarirea lui." Dar unde c? Ce face? Habar nu ai. E urmarit, atâta stii. Ei bine, va fi urmarit astfel pâna la Paris, fara sa se traga un foc. en `The usurper has landed at Cannes with several men. He is pursued.' But where is he? what is he doing? You do not know at all, and in this way they will chase him to Paris, without drawing a trigger." fr « L’usurpateur est débarqué à Cannes avec quelques hommes ; on est à sa poursuite. » Mais où est-il ? que fait-il ? vous n’en savez rien ; on le poursuit, voilà tout ce que vous savez. Eh bien ! on le poursuivra ainsi jusqu’à Paris sans brûler une amorce. de it "L'usurpatore è sbarcato a Cannes con pochi uomini; si sta isolandolo. Ma dov'è? Che fa? Non si sa niente. Lo si isola, ecco tutto ciò che si sa; ebbene, sarà in tal guisa isolato fino a Parigi, senza bruciare una cartuccia." es “El usurpador ha desembarcado en Cannes con algunos hombres. Ya se le persigue”. Sin embargo, ignoráis lo que hace y la posición que ocupa. Ya se le persigue, es el non plus de vuestras noticias. Si son ciertas se le perseguirá hasta París sin quemar un cartucho. pt “O usurpador desembarcou em Cannes com alguns homens; vamos em sua perseguição." Mas onde está ele? Que faz? A esse respeito vocês não sabem nada. Perseguem-no, é tudo o que sabem. Pois o perseguirão assim até Paris sem queimar uma escorva. ------------------------ ro — Grenoble si Lyonul sunt orase fidele, care-i vor opune o bariera de netrecut. — Grenoble îi va deschide portile cu entuziasm. Lyonul întreg va veni sa-l întâmpine. en "Grenoble and Lyons are faithful cities, and will oppose to him an impassable barrier." "Grenoble will open her gates to him with enthusiasm — all Lyons will hasten to welcome him. fr — Grenoble et Lyon sont des villes fidèles, et qui lui opposeront une barrière infranchissable. — Grenoble lui ouvrira ses portes avec enthousiasme, Lyon tout entier ira au-devant de lui. de it "Grenoble e Lione sono due città fedeli, gli opporranno una barriera insuperabile." "Grenoble gli aprirà le sue porte con entusiasmo, e la popolazione di Lione tutta intera uscirà per andargli incontro. es -Grenoble y Lyon son dos ciudades fieles que le opondrán una barrera infranqueable. -Grenoble le abrirá sus puertas con entusiasmo, y Lyon le saldrá al encuentro en masa. pt - Grenoble e Lião são cidades fiéis e que lhe oporão uma barreira intransponível. - Grenoble lhe abrirá as portas com entusiasmo e Lião em peso irá ao seu encontro. ------------------------ ro Crede-ma, suntem tot atât de bine informati ca si voi, iar politia noastra pretuieste cât a voastra. Vrei o dovada? Vroiai sa-mi ascunzi calatoria dumitale si totusi am stiut de sosirea dumitale la o jumatate de ora dupa ce ai trecut bariera. Nu i-ai dat adresa decât vizitiului. Ei bine, îti cunosc adresa, si dovada este ca vin exact în momentul când te asezi la masa. Suna deci, si cere înca un tacâm. Vom mânca împreuna. en Believe me, we are as well informed as you, and our police are as good as your own. Would you like a proof of it? well, you wished to conceal your journey from me, and yet I knew of your arrival half an hour after you had passed the barrier. You gave your direction to no one but your postilion, yet I have your address, and in proof I am here the very instant you are going to sit at table. Ring, then, if you please, for a second knife, fork, and plate, and we will dine together." fr Croyez-moi, nous sommes aussi bien informés que vous, et notre police vaut bien la vôtre : en voulez-vous une preuve ? c’est que vous vouliez me cacher votre voyage, et que cependant j’ai su votre arrivée une demi-heure après que vous avez eu passé la barrière ; vous n’avez donné votre adresse à personne qu’à votre postillon, eh bien, je connais votre adresse, et la preuve en est que j’arrive chez vous juste au moment où vous allez vous mettre à table : sonnez donc, et demandez un second couvert ; nous dînerons ensemble. de Du hast deine Reise vor mir geheimhalten wollen, und trotzdem wußte ich, eine halbe Stunde nachdem du in der Stadt angelangt warst, um deine Ankunft, du hast außer dem Postillion niemandem deine Adresse gegeben, und doch kannte ich sie und kam zu dir gerade in dem Augenblick, wo du zu Tisch gehen willst. Klingle also und bestelle noch ein Gedeck; wir werden zusammen essen.« it Credimi, noi siamo tanto bene informati quanto voi, e la nostra polizia val mo lto più della vostra. Ne vuoi una prova? Essa sa che tu volevi nascondermi il tuo viaggio e io ho saputo del tuo arrivo mezz'ora dopo che avevi passato la barriera. Non hai dato l'indirizzo ad alcun altro che al tuo postiglione; ebbene io ho conosciuto l'indirizzo e la prova è che giungo appunto nel momento in cui ti metti a tavola. Suona dunque ed ordina che portino un altro coperto, pranzeremo insieme." es Creedme: estamos tan bien informados como vosotros, y nuestra policía vale tanto como la vuestra... ¿Queréis que os lo pruebe? Intentabais ocultarme vuestra llegada y sin embargo la he sabido a la media hora. A nadie sino al cochero disteis las señas de vuestra casa, y no obstante yo las sé, pues que llego precisamente cuando os ibais a sentar a la mesa. A propósito, pedid otro cubierto y almorzaremos juntos. pt Acredite-me, estamos tão bem informados como vocês e a nossa polícia vale bem a vossa. Quer uma prova? Vocês quiseram esconder-me a sua viagem e no entanto soube da sua chegada cerca de meia hora depois de transpor a barreira. Não deste o teu endereço a ninguém, exceto ao teu postilhão, e como vê sabia onde te encontrar, e a prova disso é que chego a tua casa precisamente no momento em que vai se sentar à mesa. Toca, pois, e pede segundo talher; comeremos juntos. ------------------------ ro — Într-adevar, raspunse Villefort, privindu-si parintele cu uimire; într- adevar, îmi pari bine informat. — Ei, doamne, lucrul e foarte simplu. Voi, care tineti puterea, nu aveti decât mijloacele pe care le da banul. Noi, care o asteptam, le avem pe acelea pe care le da devotamentul. en "Indeed!" replied Villefort, looking at his father with astonishment, "you really do seem very well informed." "Eh? the thing is simple enough. You who are in power have only the means that money produces — we who are in expectation, have those which devotion prompts." fr — En effet, répondit Villefort, regardant son père avec étonnement, en effet, vous me paraissez bien instruit. — Eh ! mon Dieu, la chose est toute simple ; vous autres, qui tenez le pouvoir, vous n’avez que les moyens que donne l’argent ; nous autres, qui l’attendons, nous avons ceux que donne le dévouement. de »In der Tat«, antwortete Villefort, seinen Vater voll Erstaunen betrachtend, »Sie scheinen sehr gut unterrichtet zu sein. it "Infatti" rispose Villefort, guardando suo padre con stupore, "infatti mi sembrate bene informato." "Eh, mio Dio, la cosa è semplicissima: voi realisti avete il potere, non avete che quei mezzi che può fornire il denaro, ma noi che lo aspettiamo, abbiamo quelli che ci somministra la devozione e l'attaccamento." es -En efecto -respondió Villefort mirando a su padre con asombro-; en efecto estáis bien informado. -Es muy natural. Vosotros estáis en el poder, no disponéis de otros recursos que los que procura el oro, mientras nosotros, que esperamos el poder, disponemos de los que proporciona la adhesión. pt - Com efeito - respondeu Villefort, olhando o pai com surpresa --, com efeito parece-me muito bem informado. - Mas, meu Deus, não há nada mais simples! Vocês, que detêm o poder, só dispõem dos meios que proporciona o dinheiro; nós, que o esperamos, só temos aqueles que proporciona a dedicação. ------------------------ ro — Devotamentul? întreba Villefort râzând. — Da, devotamentul, asa se numeste în termeni cinstiti ambitia care nadajduieste. Si parintele lui Villefort întinse singur mâna spre cordonul soneriei pentru a chema servitorul, pe care nu-l chema fiul. Villefort îi opri bratul. en "Devotion!" said Villefort, with a sneer. "Yes, devotion; for that is, I believe, the phrase for hopeful ambition." And Villefort's father extended his hand to the bell-rope, to summon the servant whom his son had not called. Villefort caught his arm. fr — Le dévouement ? dit Villefort en riant. — Oui, le dévouement ; c’est ainsi qu’on appelle en termes honnêtes l’ambition qui espère. Et le père de Villefort étendit lui-même la main vers le cordon de la sonnette pour appeler le domestique que n’appelait pas son fils. Villefort lui arrêta le bras. de it "La devozione?" disse Villefort ridendo. "Sì, la devozione: è in tal modo che in termini onesti viene chiamata un'ambizione che spera." Così dicendo il padre di Villefort stese la mano sul cordone del campanello per chiamare il servitore, che non veniva chiamato da suo figlio. Villefort gli trattenne il braccio. es -¿La adhesión? -repuso riendo Villefort. -Sí, la adhesión, que así en términos decorosos se llama a la ambición que espera. Y esto diciendo Noirtier alargó la mano al cordón de la campanilla para llamar al criado, viendo que su hijo no le llamaba; pero éste le detuvo, diciéndole: pt - A dedicação? - disse Villefort, rindo. - Sim, a dedicação. É assim que se chama, em termos honestos, a ambição que espera. E o pai de Villefort estendeu pessoalmente a mão para o cordão da campainha, a fim de chamar o criado que o filho se não resolvia a chamar. Villefort deteve-lhe o braço. ------------------------ ro — Stai, tata, înca un cuvânt, glasui tânarul. — Spune. — Oricât de prost organizata ar fi politia regelui, ea stie totusi un amanunt grozav. — Care? — Semnalmentele omului care, în dimineata zilei când a disparut generalul Quesnel, s-a prezentat la el. en "Wait, my dear father," said the young man, "one word more." "Say on." fr — Attendez, mon père, dit le jeune homme, encore un mot. — Dites. — Si mal faite que soit la police royaliste, elle sait cependant une chose terrible. — Laquelle ? — C’est le signalement de l’homme qui, le matin du jour où a disparu le général Quesnel, s’est présenté chez lui. de Warten Sie«, setzte er hinzu, seinen Vater, der eben dem Diener klingeln wollte, am Arme zurückhaltend, »noch ein Wort.« »Sprich.« »So schlecht auch die königliche Polizei ist, so weiß sie doch etwas sehr Gefährliches.« »Nun?« »Das Signalement des Mannes, welcher am Morgen des Tages, an welchem der General Quesnel verschwunden ist, zu ihm gekommen ist.« it "Aspettate, padre mio" disse il giovane, "una parola ancora..." "Di'..." "Per quanto sia mal organizzata la polizia realista, tuttavia, sa una cosa terribile." "Quale?" "I connotati dell'uomo che la mattina del giorno in cui scomparve il generale Epinay si era presentato in casa sua." es -Esperad, padre mío, oíd una palabra. -Decidla. -A pesar de su torpeza, la policía realista sabe una cosa terrible. -¿Cuál? -Las señas del hombre que se presentó en casa del general Quesnel la mañana del día en que desapareció. pt - Espere meu pai - disse o jovem. - Mais uma palavra. - Diga. - Por muito incompetente que seja a Polícia monárquica, sabe no entanto uma coisa terrível. - Qual? - Os sinais do homem que na manhã do dia em que desapareceu o general Quesnel se apresentou em sua casa. ------------------------ ro — A, isteata politie stie asta? Si care sunt acestea? — Tenul brun, par, favoritii si ochi negri, redingota albastra încheiata pâna la barbie, rozeta de ofiter al Legiunii de onoare la butoniera, palarie cu boruri largi si baston de trestie. en "However stupid the royalist police may be, they do know one terrible thing." "What is that?" "The description of the man who, on the morning of the day when General Quesnel disappeared, presented himself at his house." fr — Ah ! elle sait cela, cette bonne police ? et ce signalement, quel est-il ? — Teint brun, cheveux, favoris et yeux noirs, redingote bleue boutonnée jusqu’au menton, rosette d’officier de la Légion d’honneur à la boutonnière, chapeau à larges bords et canne de jonc. de »So, das weiß die gute Polizei? und wie ist das Signalement?« »Braune Gesichtsfarbe, schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen, schwarzen Backenbart, bis unters Kinn zugeknöpften blauen Überrock, die Offiziersrosette der Ehrenlegion im Knopfloch, breitrandigen Hut, mit Rohrstock.« it "Ah, sa questa buona polizia? E questi connotati quali sono?" "Colorito bruno, capelli, baffi ed occhi neri, soprabito turchino abbottonato fino al mento, nastro d'ufficiale della Legion d'Onore attaccato alla bottoniera, cappello a larga tesa, e bastone di giunco." es -¡Ah! ¿Conque sabe eso? ¡Miren la policía! ¿Y cuáles son sus señas? -Tez morena, cabellos, ojos y patillas negros, levitón azul abotonado hasta la barba, roseta de oficial de la Legión de Honor, sombrero de alas anchas y bastón de junco. pt - Ah! Ela sabe isso, essa excelente Polícia? E quais são esses sinais? - Tez morena, cabelo, suíças e olhos negros, sobrecasaca azul abotoada até ao queixo, roseta de oficial da Legião de Honra na lapela, chapéu de abas largas e bengala de bambu. ------------------------ ro — Aha, stie asta? spuse Noirtier. Si de ce atunci nu a pus mâna pe om? — Pentru ca l-a pierdut ieri sau alaltaieri la coltul strazii Coq-Héron. — Când îti spuneam cu ca politia voastra este o proasta... en "Oh, the admirable police have found that out, have they? And what may be that description?" "Dark complexion; hair, eyebrows, and whiskers, black; blue frock-coat, buttoned up to the chin; rosette of an officer of the Legion of Honor in his button-hole; a hat with wide brim, and a cane." "Ah, ha, that's it, is it?" said Noirtier; "and why, then, have they not laid hands on him?" "Because yesterday, or the day before, they lost sight of him at the corner of the Rue Coq-Heron." "Didn't I say that your police were good for nothing?" fr — Ah ! ah ! elle sait cela ? dit Noirtier, et pourquoi donc en ce cas n’a-t-elle pas mis la main sur cet homme ? — Parce qu’elle l’a perdu hier ou avant-hier au coin de la rue Coq-Héron. — Quand je vous disais que votre police était une sotte ? de »Ha, ha! Das weiß sie?« sagte Noirtier. »Und warum hat sie sich dieses Mannes nicht versichert?« »Weil sie ihn gestern oder vorgestern an der Ecke der Rue Coq-Héron verloren hat.« »Ich sagte dir ja, daß eure Polizei dumm ist.« it "Ah, ah, essa sa tutto ciò" disse Noirtier, "e perché dunque non ha messo la mano su quest'uomo?" "Perché ieri l'altro l'ha perduto di vista presso l'angolo della via Héron." "Dicevo bene, quando asserivo che la vostra polizia è stupida!" es -¡Vaya! ¿Conque se sabe eso? -dijo Noirtier-. ¿Y por qué no le ha echado la mano? -Porque ayer le perdió de vista en la esquina de la calle de Coq-Heron. -¡Cuando yo os digo que es estúpida la policía! pt - Ah, ah! Ela sabe isso? - comentou Noirtier.- Então por que motivo não prendeu esse homem? - Porque o perdeu de vista ontem ou anteontem à esquina da Rua Coq- Héron. - Bem te dizia que a vossa Polícia é estúpida. ------------------------ ro — Da, dar dintr-un moment într-altul poate sa-l gaseasca. — Da, spuse Noirtier, privind cu nepasare în juru-i. Da, daca omul n-ar fi înstiintat; dar este, si, adauga el zâmbind, îsi va schimba fizionomia si costumul. en "Yes; but they may catch him yet." "True," said Noirtier, looking carelessly around him, "true, if this person were not on his guard, as he is;" and he added with a smile, "He will consequently make a few changes in his personal appearance." fr — Oui, mais d’un moment à l’autre elle peut le trouver. — Oui, dit Noirtier en regardant insoucieusement autour de lui, oui, si cet homme n’est pas averti, mais il l’est ; et, ajouta-t-il en souriant, il va changer de visage et de costume. de »Aber sie kann ihn jeden Augenblick finden.« »Ja«, sagte Noirtier, sich ruhig umsehend, »wenn dieser Mann nicht gewarnt ist, aber das ist er, und«, fügte er lächelnd hinzu, »er wird sein Gesicht und seine Kleider wechseln.« it "Non ne dissento, ma da un momento all'altro può ritrovarlo." "Sì" disse Noirtier, gettando uno sguardo di noncuranza intorno a sé, "sì, se quest'uomo non fosse stato avvertito, ma egli lo è, e" continuò ridendo, "cambierà di viso e di costume." es -Sí, pero de un momento a otro puede dar con él. -Sí, si no estuviese sobre aviso -dijo Noirtier mirando a su alrededor con la mayor calma-; pero como lo está, va a cambiar de rostro y de traje. pt - Sim, mas pode encontrá-lo de um momento para o outro. - Claro - concordou Noirtier, olhando despreocupadamente à sua volta. - Claro, se esse homem não estivesse precavido, mas está. E - acrescentou sorrindo - vai mudar de aparência e de traje. ---------- ro Rostind cuvintele acestea, el se ridica, îsi scoase redingota si cravata, se îndrepta spre o masa pe care erau pregatite toate obiectele de toaleta ale fiului sau, lua un brici, îsi sapuni chipul si, cu o mâna perfect sigura, dadu jos favoritii compromitatori care ofereau politiei un document asa de pretios. Villefort îl privea cu o groaza în care intra si admiratie. en At these words he rose, and put off his frock-coat and cravat, went towards a table on which lay his son's toilet articles, lathered his face, took a razor, and, with a firm hand, cut off the compromising whiskers. Villefort watched him with alarm not devoid of admiration. fr À ces mots il se leva, mit bas sa redingote et sa cravate, alla vers une table sur laquelle étaient préparées toutes les pièces du nécessaire de toilette de son fils, prit un rasoir, se savonna le visage, et d’une main parfaitement ferme abattit ces favoris compromettants qui donnaient à la police un document si précieux. Villefort le regardait faire avec une terreur qui n’était pas exempte d’admiration. de Bei diesen Worten erhob er sich, legte Überrock und Krawatte ab, ging an einen Tisch, auf welchem die für die Toilette seines Sohnes nötigen Gegenstände lagen, nahm ein Rasiermesser, seifte sein Gesicht ein und rasierte mit fester Hand den Backenbart ab, der für die Polizei ein so wertvolles Erkennungszeichen war. it A queste parole, si alzò, e levatosi il soprabito e la cravatta, andò verso la tavola sulla quale erano preparate tutte le cose necessarie alla toilette di suo figlio. Preso un rasoio, insaponò il viso e con un polso perfettamente fermo tagliò quei baffi che lo compromettevano, dando alla polizia un indizio prezioso. Villefort lo guardava con un timore non esente da ammirazione. es Y levantándose al decirlo, se quitó el levitón y la corbata, tomó del neceser de su hijo, que estaba sobre una mesa, una navaja de afeitar, se enjabonó la cara, y con mano firme quitóse aquellas patillas negras que tanto le comprometían. Su hijo le miraba con un terror que tenía algo de admiración. pt após estas palavras, levantou-se, tirou a sobrecasaca e a gravata, dirigiu-se para uma mesa na qual estavam preparadas todas as peças do necessário à toilette do filho, pegou numa navalha de barba, ensaboou o rosto e com a mão perfeitamente firme cortou as suíças comprometedoras que davam à Polícia uma pista tão preciosa. Villefort assistia a tudo com um terror que não era isento de admiração. ---------------- ro Dupa retezarea favoritilor, Noirtier dadu parului alta forma; lua, în locul cravatei negre, una colorata, care se afla deasupra unui geamantan deschis; îmbraca, în locul redingotei albastre, încheiata pâna la gât, o redingota cafenie si rascroita a lui Villefort; încerca la oglinda palaria cu boruri întoarse a tânarului, paru multumit de cum îi venea si, lasându-si bastonul de trestie în coltul caminului unde-l pusese, facu sa suiere în mâna-i nervoasa o nuielusa de bambus cu care elegantul substitut dadea mersului sau acea dezinvoltura ce forma una din calitatile-i de seama. en His whiskers cut off, Noirtier gave another turn to his hair; took, instead of his black cravat, a colored neckerchief which lay at the top of an open portmanteau; put on, in lieu of his blue and high-buttoned frock-coat, a coat of Villefort's of dark brown, and cut away in front; tried on before the glass a narrow-brimmed hat of his son's, which appeared to fit him perfectly, and, leaving his cane in the corner where he had deposited it, he took up a small bamboo switch, cut the air with it once or twice, and walked about with that easy swagger which was one of his principal characteristics. fr Ses favoris coupés, Noirtier donna un autre tour à ses cheveux ; prit, au lieu de sa cravate noire, une cravate de couleur qui se présentait à la surface d’une malle ouverte ; endossa, au lieu de sa redingote bleue et boutonnante, une redingote de Villefort, de couleur marron et de forme évasée ; essaya devant la glace le chapeau à bords retroussés du jeune homme, parut satisfait de la manière dont il lui allait, et, laissant la canne de jonc dans le coin de la cheminée où il l’avait posée, il fit siffler dans sa main nerveuse une petite badine de bambou avec laquelle l’élégant substitut donnait à sa démarche la désinvolture qui en était une des principales qualités. de Villefort betrachtete ihn mit einem Entsetzen, das nicht ohne Bewunderung war. Nachdem sein Bart abrasiert war, veränderte Noirtier seine Haartracht, nahm statt der schwarzen Krawatte eine farbige, die in einem geöffneten Koffer lag, zog statt des blauen Überrocks einen weiten braunen von Villefort an und probierte vor dem Spiegel den Hut mit aufgeschlagener Krempe, der dem jungen Manne gehörte. Er schien mit seinem Äußern zufrieden zu sein und ließ in seiner nervigen Hand ein Spazierstöckchen, das der elegante Staatsanwalt zu benutzen pflegte, durch die Luft pfeifen. it Tagliati i baffi, Noirtier diede un'altra piega ai capelli, prese, invece della cravatta nera, la prima cravatta di colore che trovò nel baule aperto di suo figlio, indossò, al posto del suo soprabito turchino e abbottonato, un abito di suo figlio color marrone e di taglio aperto, si provò davanti allo specchio il cappello ad ali ristrette del giovane, e parendo soddisfatto del modo con cui gli andava, lasciò il bastone di giunco nel canto del caminetto ove l'aveva deposto e fece sibilare nella sua mano nervosa una piccola mazza di bambù colla quale l'elegante sostituto dava al suo modo di camminare la disinvoltura che era una delle sue principali qualità. es Cortadas las patillas, peinóse Noirtier de modo diferente, cambió su corbata negra por otra de color que había en una maleta abierta, su gabán azul cerrado, por otro de su hijo de color claro, observó ante el espejo si le caería bien el sombrero de alas estrechas de Villefort, y dejando el bastón de junco en el rincón de la chimenea donde lo había puesto agitó en su nerviosa mano un ligerísimo junco del cual Villefort se servía para presentarse y andar con desenvoltura, que era una de sus principales cualidades distintivas. pt Cortadas as suíças, Noirtier deu outro arranjo ao cabelo; pôs, em vez da gravata preta, uma gravata de cor que se via à superfície de uma mala aberta; envergou, em vez da sobrecasaca azul abotoada, uma sobrecasaca de Villefort, castanha e ampla; experimentou diante do espelho o chapéu de abas reviradas do filho, pareceu satisfeito com a maneira como lhe ficava e, deixando a bengala de bambu no canto da chaminé onde a largara, fez silvar na mão nervosa um pingalinzinho com o qual o elegante substituto dava aos seus passos a desenvoltura que era uma das suas principais qualidades. ---------------- ro — Ei, spuse el, întorcându-se spre fiul sau, dupa ce transformarea fu gata, crezi ca politia ta ma recunoaste acum? — Nu, tata, îngaima Villefort. Cel putin asa nadajduiesc. en "Well," he said, turning towards his wondering son, when this disguise was completed, "well, do you think your police will recognize me now." "No, father," stammered Villefort; "at least, I hope not." fr — Eh bien ! dit-il, se retournant vers son fils stupéfait, lorsque cette espèce de changement à vue fut opéré ; eh bien ! crois-tu que la police me reconnaisse maintenant ? — Non, mon père, balbutia Villefort ; je l’espère du moins. de »Nun«, wandte er sich dann an seinen verblüfften Sohn, »glaubst du, daß deine Polizei mich jetzt erkennt?« »Nein, Vater«, antwortete Villefort; »ich hoffe wenigstens das nicht.« it "Ebbene" disse, voltandosi verso il figlio stupefatto di questo cambiamento quasi a vista, "ebbene, credi che la polizia potrà riconoscermi?" "No, padre" balbettò Villefort, "o almeno lo spero." es -¿Y ahora crees que me reconocerá la policía? -preguntó volviéndose hacia su estupefacto hijo. -No, señor -balbució el sustituto-. A lo menos, así lo espero. pt - Pronto! disse virando-se para o filho, estupefato, quando esta espécie de metamorfose à vista se consumou. - Pronto! Acha que a Polícia me reconhecerá agora? - Não, meu pai - balbuciou Villefort. - Pelo menos assim o espero. ---------------- ro — Acum, draga Gérard, continua Noirtier, ma încred în prudenta ta pentru a face sa dispara toate lucrurile astea pe care ti le las în grija. — O, fii linistit, tata, spuse Villefort. en "And now, my dear boy," continued Noirtier, "I rely on your prudence to remove all the things which I leave in your care." "Oh, rely on me," said Villefort. fr — Maintenant, mon cher Gérard, continua Noirtier, je m’en rapporte à ta prudence pour faire disparaître tous les objets que je laisse à ta garde. — Oh ! soyez tranquille, mon père, dit Villefort. de »Jetzt, mein lieber Gérard«, fuhr Noirtier fort, »verlasse ich mich auf deine Klugheit, um alle diese Sachen, die ich in deiner Obhut zurücklasse, verschwinden zu lassen.« »Oh, seien Sie unbesorgt, Vater«, antwortete Villefort. it "Ora mio caro Gherardo" continuò Noirtier, "rimetto alla tua prudenza fare sparire tutti gli oggetti, che ti lascio in custodia." "Oh, state tranquillo, padre" disse Villefort. es -Encomiendo a la prudencia -prosiguió Noirtier- estos trastos que dejo aquí. -¡Oh! Id tranquilo, padre mío -respondió Villefort. pt - Agora, meu caro Gerard - continuou Noirtier --, recorro à tua prudência para fazer desaparecer todos os objetos que deixo à sua guarda. - Oh, esteja tranquilo, meu pai! - respondeu Villefort. ---------------- ro — Da, da! Acum cred ca tu ai dreptate si ca se prea poate, într-adevar, sa-mi fi salvat viata. Dar fii pe pace, îti voi înapoia serviciul curând. Villefort clatina din cap. — Nu esti convins? en "Yes, yes; and now I believe you are right, and that you have really saved my life; be assured I will return the favor hereafter." Villefort shook his head. "You are not convinced yet?" fr — Oui, oui ! et maintenant je crois que tu as raison, et que tu pourrais bien, en effet, m’avoir sauvé la vie ; mais, sois tranquille, je te rendrai cela prochainement. Villefort hocha la tête. — Tu n’es pas convaincu ? de »Und jetzt glaube ich, daß du recht hast und daß du mir in der Tat das Leben gerettet haben könntest; doch sei unbesorgt, ich werde dir demnächst den gleichen Dienst erweisen.« Villefort warf den Kopf in die Höhe. »Du glaubst es nicht?« it "Sì, sì, ora credo che tu abbia ragione, e possa dire di avermi effettivamente salvato la vita. Ma stai tranquillo, ti renderò questo servizio quanto prima." Villefort scosse la testa. "Non ne sei convinto?" es -Ya lo creo. Oye: empiezo a comprender que en efecto puedes haberme salvado la vida; pero, anda, que muy pronto te lo pagaré. Villefort inclinó la cabeza. pt - Sim, sim! E agora creio que tem razão e que pode, com efeito, ter-me salvado a vida. Mas descansa que te retribuirei o favor proximamente. Villefort abanou a cabeça. - Não acredita? ---------------- ro — Nadajduiesc, cel putin, ca te înseli. — Ai sa-l mai vezi pe rege? — Poate. — Vrei sa treci în ochii lui drept profet? en "I hope at least, that you may be mistaken." "Shall you see the king again?" "Perhaps." "Would you pass in his eyes for a prophet?" fr — J’espère du moins que vous vous trompez. — Reverras-tu le roi ? — Peut-être. — Veux-tu passer à ses yeux pour un prophète ? de »Ich hoffe wenigstens, daß Sie sich irren.« »Siehst du den König nochmals?« »Vielleicht.« »Willst du in seinen Augen für einen Propheten gelten?« it "Spero almeno che vi sbagliate." "Rivedrai il Re?" "Forse!" "Vuoi passare ai suoi occhi per un profeta?" es -Creo que os engañáis, padre mío. -¿Volverás a ver al rey? -¿Quieres pasar a sus ojos por profeta? pt - Espero, pelo menos, que se engane. - Tornará a ver o rei? - Talvez. - Quer passar a seus olhos por um profeta? ---------------- ro — Tata, profetii nenorocirii sunt rau veniti la curte. — Da, dar într-o zi sau alta li se face dreptate. Si, presupunând o a doua Restauratie, vei trece atunci drept un om mare. en "Prophets of evil are not in favor at the court, father." "True, but some day they do them justice; and supposing a second restoration, you would then pass for a great man." fr — Les prophètes de malheur sont mal venus à la cour, mon père. — Oui ; mais un jour ou l’autre on leur rend justice ; et suppose une seconde restauration, alors tu passeras pour un grand homme. de »Die Unglückspropheten sind bei Hofe unwillkommene Gäste, Vater.« »Aber früher oder später erweist man ihnen Gerechtigkeit; und nimm an, daß eine zweite Restauration eintritt, dann wirst du für einen großen Mann gelten.« it "I profeti delle disgrazie sono sempre malvisti a corte." "Sì, ma un giorno o l'altro viene loro resa giustizia: supponi una seconda Restaurazione, allora passerai per un uomo ben più grande di Talleyrand del quale tutti conoscono la sagacia politica." es -Los profetas de desgracias no son en la corte bien recibidos, padre. -Pero a la corta o a la larga se les hace justicia. En el caso de una segunda restauración pasarás por un gran hombre. pt - Os profetas da desgraça são mal vistos na corte, meu pai. - É claro, mas mais dia menos dias far-lhes-ão justiça. E na hipótese de segunda restauração passará por um grande homem. ---------------- ro — În sfârsit, ce sa-i spun regelui? — Spune-i acestea: "Sire, sunteti înselat asupra spiritului armatei. Cel pe care îl numiti la Paris capcaunul din Corsica si caruia la Nevers i se mai spune uzurpatorul, se numeste de pe acum la Lyon, Bonaparte, si la Grenoble, Împaratul. en "Well, what should I say to the king?" "Say this to him: `Sire, you are deceived as to the feeling in France, as to the opinions of the towns, and the prejudices of the army; he whom in Paris you call the Corsican ogre, who at Nevers is styled the usurper, is already saluted as Bonaparte at Lyons, and emperor at Grenoble. fr — Enfin, que dois-je dire au roi ? — Dis-lui ceci : « Sire, on vous trompe sur les dispositions de la France, sur l’opinion des villes, sur l’esprit de l’armée ; celui que vous appelez à Paris l’ogre de Corse, qui s’appelle encore l’usurpateur à Nevers, s’appelle déjà Bonaparte à Lyon, et l’empereur à Grenoble. de »Und was sollte ich denn dem König sagen?« »Sage ihm folgendes: Sire, man täuscht Sie über die Stimmung Frankreichs, über die Haltung der Städte und den Geist der Armee; derjenige, den sie in Paris den korsischen Menschenfresser nennen, welcher noch in Nevers Usurpator genannt wird, nennt sich schon Bonaparte in Lyon und Kaiser in Grenoble. it "Infine che dovrei dire al Re?" "Questo solo: "Sire, voi siete ingannato sulle disposizioni della Francia, sull'opinione della città, sullo spirito dell'esercito. Quello che voi chiamate a Parigi il lupo della Corsica, che si chiama ancora l'usurpatore a Nevers, si chiama già Bonaparte a Lione, e imperatore a Grenoble. es -¿Y qué he de decir al rey? -«Señor, os engañan acerca del espíritu reinante en Francia, y en las ciudades y en el ejército. El que en París llamáis el ogro de Córcega, el que se llama todavía en Nevers el usurpador, se llama ya en Lyón Bonaparte, y el emperador en Grenoble. pt - Bom, que devo dizer ao rei? - Diga-lhe isto: “sire, enganam-no acerca das disposições da França, da opiniãodas cidades e do espírito do Exército. Aquele que chamam em Paris o papão da Côrsega, a quem chamam ainda o usurpador em Nevers, chama-se já Bonaparte em Lião e imperador em Crenoble. ---------------- ro Îl crezi fugarit, urmarit. El merge, se repede ca vulturul pe care-l readuce. Soldatii pe care îi crezi agonizând de foame, frânti de oboseala, gata sa dezerteze, sporesc ca atomii de zapada în jurul fulgului care se precipita. en You think he is tracked, pursued, captured; he is advancing as rapidly as his own eagles. The soldiers you believe to be dying with hunger, worn out with fatigue, ready to desert, gather like atoms of snow about the rolling ball as it hastens onward. fr Vous le croyez traqué, poursuivi, en fuite ; il marche, rapide comme l’aigle qu’il rapporte. Les soldats, que vous croyez mourants de faim, écrasés de fatigue, prêts à déserter, s’augmentent comme les atomes de neige autour de la boule qui se précipite. de Sie wähnen ihn verfolgt, gehetzt, auf der Flucht; er marschiert geschwind wie der Adler, den er mitbringt. Die Soldaten strömen ihm von allen Seiten zu. it Voi lo credete circondato, perseguitato, in fuga, ed egli cammina rapido come l'aquila che porta; i suoi soldati che voi credete morti di fame, stanchi dalla fatica e vicini a disertare, aumentano come le falde di neve intorno alla valanga che precipita. es Os lo imagináis fugitivo, acosado, y en realidad vuela como el águila de sus banderas. Sus soldados, que creéis muertos de hambre y de fatiga, dispuestos a desertar, multiplícanse como los copos de nieve en torno del alud que cae. pt Julga-o acossado, perseguido, em fuga; ele avança com a rapidez da águia que é o seu símbolo. Os soldados que julga mortos de fome, esmagados de fadiga, prontos a desertar, aumentam como os átomos de neve à volta da bola que se precipita. ---------------------- ro Sire, pleaca. Lasa Franta în mâna adevaratului ei stapân care n-a cumparat-o, ci a cucerit-o. Pleaca, sire, nu pentru ca te-ar paste vreun pericol, — adversarul vostru este de-ajuns de tare ca sa va gratieze, ci pentru ca ar fi umilitor pentru un nepot al Sfântului Ludovic sa-si datoreze viata omului de la Arcole, de la Marengo si de la Austerlitz. en Sire, go, leave France to its real master, to him who acquired it, not by purchase, but by right of conquest; go, sire, not that you incur any risk, for your adversary is powerful enough to show you mercy, but because it would be humiliating for a grandson of Saint Louis to owe his life to the man of Arcola, Marengo, Austerlitz.' fr Sire, partez ; abandonnez la France à son véritable maître, à celui qui ne l’a pas achetée, mais conquise ; partez, sire, non pas que vous couriez quelque danger, votre adversaire est assez fort pour faire grâce, mais parce qu’il serait humiliant pour un petit-fils de saint Louis de devoir la vie à l’homme d’Arcole, de Marengo et d’Austerlitz. de Reisen Sie ab, Sire; überlassen Sie Frankreich seinem wahren Herrn, demjenigen, der es nicht gekauft, sondern erobert hat; reisen Sie ab, Sire. Nicht, daß Sie irgendwelche Gefahr liefen – Ihr Gegner ist stark genug, um Gnade zu üben –, sondern weil es für den Nachkommen Ludwigs des Heiligen demütigend wäre, sein Leben dem Manne von Arcole, Marengo und Austerlitz zu verdanken! – it Sire, partite, abbandonate la Francia al suo vero padrone, a quello che l'ha conquistata, partite, Sire. Non che voi corriate alcun pericolo: il vostro rivale è abbastanza forte per farvi grazia, perché è umiliante per un nipote di San Luigi dovere la vita all'eroe d'Arcole, di Marengo e d'Austerlitz". es Partid, señor, abandonad Francia a su verdadero dueño, al que no la ha comprado, sino conquistado; partid, señor, y no porque estéis en peligro, que él es bastante poderoso para no tocaros el pelo de la ropa; sino porque sería una mengua para un nieto de San Luis, deber la vida al hombre de Arcolea, de Marengo de Austerlitz.» pt Sire, parta; abandone a França ao seu verdadeiro senhor, àquele que não a comprou, mas a conquistou. Parta, sire, não porque corre qualquer perigo - o seu adversário é bastante forte para ser clemente --, mas sim porque seria humilhante para um neto de S. Luís dever a vida ao homem de Arcole, Marengo e Austerlitz. ---------------------- ro Spune-i astea, Gérard, sau, mai bine zis, pleaca, nu-i spune nimic; tainuieste-ti calatoria. Nu te lauda cu ce-ai venit sa faci si cu ce-ai facut la Paris. Reia-ti postul, întoarce-te la Marsilia noaptea, intra la tine printr-o usa dosnica si ramâi acolo, cuminte, umil, nestiutor mai cu seama inofensiv, caci, de data aceasta îti jur, vom proceda cu oameni vigurosi, care-si cunosc dusmanii. en Tell him this, Gerard; or, rather, tell him nothing. Keep your journey a secret; do not boast of what you have come to Paris to do, or have done; return with all speed; enter Marseilles at night, and your house by the back-door, and there remain, quiet, submissive, secret, and, above all, inoffensive; for this time, I swear to you, we shall act like powerful men who know their enemies. fr Dis-lui cela, Gérard ; ou plutôt, va, ne lui dis rien ; dissimule ton voyage ; ne te vante pas de ce que tu es venu faire et de ce que tu as fait à Paris ; reprends la poste ; si tu as brûlé le chemin pour venir, dévore l’espace pour retourner ; rentre à Marseille de nuit ; pénètre chez toi par une porte de derrière, et là, reste bien doux, bien humble, bien secret, bien inoffensif surtout, car cette fois, je te le jure, nous agirons en gens vigoureux et qui connaissent leurs ennemis. de Sage ihm das, Gérard; oder vielmehr höre, sage ihm nichts; verbirg deine Reise, rühme dich nicht dessen, was du in Paris hast machen wollen und gemacht hast, sondern fahre schneller, als du gekommen, nach Marseille zurück, verhalte dich ganz ruhig, ganz demütig, denn diesmal werden wir als starke Männer handeln, die ihre Feinde kennen. it Digli tutto ciò Gherardo. O piuttosto, non dirgli niente, dissimula il viaggio, non ti vantare di ciò che sei venuto a fare a Parigi; riprendi la posta, e se hai volato sulla strada per venire, divora lo spazio per tornare; rientra a Marsiglia di notte, vai in casa dalla porta di dietro e resta là ben tranquillo, ben umile, ben segreto, e soprattutto ben inoffensivo, perché questa volta, io lo giuro, noi agiremo da persone rigorose, che conoscono i loro nemici. es Dile esto, Gerardo..., o mejor será que no le digas nada. Disimula tu viaje a todo el mundo; no te vanaglories de lo que has venido a hacer, ni de lo que hiciste en París; si has bebido los vientos a la venida, devóralos a la vuelta, entra en tu casa de modo que nadie lo sospeche y en particular sé desde ahora humilde, inofensivo, astuto; porque te juro que obraremos como aquel que conoce a sus enemigos y es fuerte de suyo. pt Diga-lhe isto, Gerard, ou antes, não diga nada. Oculte a sua viagem; não se gabe do que veio fazer e do que fez em Paris; retoma a posta; se queimou o caminho para vir, devore o espaço para regressar, reentra em Marselha de noite; penetra em sua casa por uma porta das traseira e deixa-se ficar lá muito quietinho, muito apagado, muito escondido e sobretudo muito inofensivo, porque desta vez, eu juro, agiremos como pessoas enérgicas e que conhecem os seus inimigos. ---------------------- ro Du-te, fiul meu, du-te, draga Gérard, si, în schimbul supunerii fata de ordinele parintesti sau, daca preferi, în schimbul respectului pentru sfaturile unui prieten, te vom mentine la locul tau. Va fi, adauga Noirtier zâmbind, un mijloc pentru tine de a ma salva înca o data daca bascula politica te va readuce pe tine sus, si pe mine jos. Adio, draga Gérard. La viitoarea ta calatorie, sa tragi la mine. en Go, my son — go, my dear Gerard, and by your obedience to my paternal orders, or, if you prefer it, friendly counsels, we will keep you in your place. This will be," added Noirtier, with a smile, "one means by which you may a second time save me, if the political balance should some day take another turn, and cast you aloft while hurling me down. Adieu, my dear Gerard, and at your next journey alight at my door." fr Allez, mon fils, allez, mon cher Gérard, et moyennant cette obéissance aux ordres paternels, ou, si vous l’aimez mieux, cette déférence pour les conseils d’un ami, nous vous maintiendrons dans votre place. Ce sera, ajouta Noirtier en souriant, un moyen pour vous de me sauver une seconde fois si la bascule politique vous remet un jour en haut et moi en bas. Adieu, mon cher Gérard ; à votre prochain voyage descendez chez moi. de Geh, mein Sohn, geh, mein lieber Gérard, und in Anbetracht solchen Gehorsams gegen die väterlichen Befehle oder, wenn du lieber willst, solcher Achtung vor dem Rate eines Freundes, werden wir dich auf deinem Platze halten. Es wird das«, fügte Noirtier lächelnd hinzu, »für dich ein Mittel sein, mich nochmals zu retten, wenn die politische Schaukel dich eines Tages wieder emporhebt und mich sinken läßt. Adieu, mein lieber Gérard; bei deiner nächsten Reise steige bei mir ab.« it Va' figlio mio, caro Gherardo, e mediante questa obbedienza agli ordini paterni, o, se preferisci, questa deferenza per i consigli di un amico, noi ti lasceremo al tuo posto. Ciò sarà" soggiunse Noirtier sorridendo, "il mezzo per salvarmi una seconda volta, se la bilancia politica un giorno rimetterà te in alto, e me in basso. Addio, mio caro Gherardo, al prossimo ritorno alloggerai a casa mia." es Andad, andad, mi querido Gerardo, que con obedecer las órdenes paternales, o mejor dicho, si queréis, con atender a los consejos de un amigo, os sostendremos en vuestro destino. pt Vai, meu filho; vai, meu caro Gerard, e mediante esta obediência às ordens paternas ou, se preferires, a deferência para com os conselhos de um amigo, o manteremos no seu lugar. Será - acrescentou Noirtier sorrindo - uma maneira de me salvar pela segunda vez se a báscula política te recolocar um dia em cima e a mim em baixo. Adeus, meu caro Gerard. Na tua próxima viagem hospede-se em minha casa. ---------------------- ro Si Noirtier iesi cu linistea care nu-l parasise o clipa cât tinuse anevoioasa conversatie. Palid si agitat, Villefort alerga la fereastra, desfacu perdeaua si îl vazu trecând calm, netulburat, printre doi sau trei oameni cu înfatisare suspecta, ascunsi la coltul strazilor, si care stateau poate acolo ca sa-l aresteze pe omul cu favoriti negri, cu redingota albastra si cu palarie cu boruri late. en Noirtier left the room when he had finished, with the same calmness that had characterized him during the whole of this remarkable and trying conversation. Villefort, pale and agitated, ran to the window, put aside the curtain, and saw him pass, cool and collected, by two or three ill-looking men at the corner of the street, who were there, perhaps, to arrest a man with black whiskers, and a blue frock-coat, and hat with broad brim. fr Et Noirtier sortit à ces mots, avec la tranquillité qui ne l’avait pas quitté un instant pendant la durée de cet entretien si difficile. Villefort, pâle et agité, courut à la fenêtre, entr’ouvrit le rideau, et le vit passer calme et impassible au milieu de deux ou trois hommes de mauvaise mine, embusqués au coin des bornes et à l’angle des rues, qui étaient peut-être là pour arrêter l’homme aux favoris noirs, à la redingote bleue et au chapeau à larges bords. de Und Noirtier ging aus dem Zimmer mit der Ruhe, die ihn nicht einen Augenblick verlassen hatte. it E Noirtier uscì con la tranquillità che non lo aveva abbandonato un istante durante questa difficile conversazione. Villefort, pallido e agitato, corse alla finestra, ne alzò la tenda, e lo vide passare calmo ed impassibile in mezzo a due o tre uomini di cattivo aspetto, imboscati agli angoli della strada, che erano forse là per arrestare l'uomo dai baffi neri, dal soprabito turchino e dal cappello a larghe tese. es Así podréis -añadió Noirtier sonriendo-, salvarme por segunda vez si la rueda de la fortuna política vuelve a levantaros y a bajarme a mí. Adiós, mi querido Gerardo: en el primer viaje que hagáis, venid a parar en mi casa. pt E, ditas estas palavras, Noirtier saiu com a tranquilidade que não o deixara um instante enquanto durara aquela conversa tão difícil. Villefort, pálido e agitado, correu à janela, entreabriu a cortina e viu-o passar calmo e impassível pelo meio de dois ou três homens de má catadura, emboscados ao canto dos marcos e à esquina das ruas, que talvez estivessem ali para prender o homem das suíças pretas, da sobrecasaca azul e do chapéu de abas largas. ---------------------- ro Villefort ramase astfel în picioare, respirând greu, pâna când parintele sau disparu la raspântia Bussy. Atunci se napusti asupra obiectelor parasite de el, baga în fundul geamantanului cravata neagra si redingota albastra, mototoli palaria pe care o vârî jos, într-un dulap, rupse bastonul de trestie în trei, aruncându-l în foc, îsi puse o sapca de voiaj, chema valetul, îi interzise cu o privire ploaia de întrebari pe care acesta se simtea îmboldit sa le puna, plati nota hotelului, sari în trasura care-l astepta pregatita, afla la Lyon ca Bonaparte intrase în Grenoble si, în mijlocul agitatiei care domnea pe tot cuprinsul drumului, sosi la Marsilia, stapânit de toti fiorii care intra în inima omului dimpreuna cu ambitia si cu cele dintâi onoruri. en Villefort stood watching, breathless, until his father had disappeared at the Rue Bussy. Then he turned to the various articles he had left behind him, put the black cravat and blue frock-coat at the bottom of the portmanteau, threw the hat into a dark closet, broke the cane into small bits and flung it in the fire, put on his travelling-cap, and calling his valet, checked with a look the thousand questions he was ready to ask, paid his bill, sprang into his carriage, which was ready, learned at Lyons that Bonaparte had entered Grenoble, and in the midst of the tumult which prevailed along the road, at length reached Marseilles, a prey to all the hopes and fears which enter into the heart of man with ambition and its first successes. fr Villefort demeura ainsi debout et haletant jusqu’à ce que son père eût disparu au carrefour Bussy. Alors il s’élança vers les objets abandonnés par lui, mit au plus profond de sa malle la cravate noire et la redingote bleue, tordit le chapeau qu’il fourra dans le bas d’une armoire, brisa la canne de jonc en trois morceaux qu’il jeta au feu, mit une casquette de voyage, appela son valet de chambre, lui interdit d’un regard les mille questions qu’il avait envie de faire, régla son compte avec l’hôtel, sauta dans sa voiture qui l’attendait tout attelée, apprit à Lyon que Bonaparte venait d’entrer à Grenoble, et, au milieu de l’agitation qui régnait tout le long de la route, arriva à Marseille, en proie à toutes les transes qui entrent dans le cœur de l’homme avec l’ambition et les premiers honneurs. de Villefort eilte blaß und aufgeregt ans Fenster und sah durch eine Spalte des Vorhangs seinen Vater ruhig und gelassen dahinschreiten, während mehrere verdächtig aussehende Männer sich an den Straßenecken versteckt hielten, um vielleicht den Mann mit dem schwarzen Backenbarte, blauen Überrocke und breitkrempigen Hute zu verhaften. Eine halbe Stunde darauf befand sich Villefort bereits wieder auf dem Wege nach Marseille; unterwegs erfuhr er, daß Napoleon in Grenoble eingezogen war. it Villefort restò così in piedi ed anelante fino a che suo padre disparve alla crociera Bussy. Allora si lanciò sugli oggetti da lui lasciati: pose nel fondo del suo baule la cravatta nera, e il soprabito turchino, contorse il cappello che cacciò sotto un armadio, ruppe il bastone di giunco in tre pezzi che gettò sul fuoco, lacerò una berretta da viaggio, chiamò il suo cameriere, e con uno sguardo gli proibì le mille domande che avrebbe avuto volontà di fargli, saldò il conto dell'albergo, salì nella carrozza che l'aspettava. Seppe a Lione che Bonaparte era entrato a Grenoble, e in mezzo all'agitazione che regnava lungo tutta la strada, giunse a Marsiglia, in preda a tutti i terrori che entrano nel cuore dell'uomo ambizioso che riceve i primi onori. es Y con esto se marchó tranquilo, como no había dejado de estarlo un solo momento durante esta conversación, mientras que Villefort, pálido y agitado, corrió a la ventana, desde donde le pudo ver pasar impasible entre dos o tres hombres de mala traza, que emboscados detrás de la esquina, y en los portales, esperaban quizás al de las patillas negras, el gabán azul y el sombrero de alas anchas, para echarle el guante. Villefort permaneció de pie y lleno de ansiedad, hasta que, viéndole desaparecer en la encrucijada de Bussy, se precipitó sobre el malhadado traje, ocultó en el fondo de su maleta el levitón azul y la corbata negra, aplastó el sombrero escondiéndolo debajo de un armario, hizo pedazos el bastón arrojándolos al fuego, y poniéndose la gorra de viaje llamó al ayuda de cámara, vedándole con un gesto las mil preguntas que éste ansiaba hacer; pagóle la cuenta y se precipitó al carruaje que ya le estaba aguardando. En Lyón supo que Bonaparte acababa de entrar en Grenoble, y participando de la agitación que reinaba en los pueblos del tránsito llegó a Marsella henchida el alma con las angustias con que la ambición y los primeros medros suelen envenenarla. pt Villefort permaneceu assim, de pé e arquejante, até o pai desaparecer no cruzamento da Rua de Bussy. Então, correu para os objetos abandonados por ele, meteu no mais profundo da mala a gravata preta e a sobrecasaca azul, torceu o chapéu que escondeu na parte de baixo de um armário, partiu a bengala de bambu em três pedaços que lançou ao fogo, pôs um boné de viagem, chamou o criado de quarto, proibiu-lhe com um olhar as mil perguntas que tinha vontade de fazer, pagou a conta do hotel e saltou para a sua carruagem, que o esperava pronta a partir. Soube em Lião que Bonaparte acabava de entrar em Grenoble e, no meio da agitação que reinava ao longo de toda a estrada, chegou a Marselha dominado por todas as angústias que entram no coração do homem com a ambição e as primeiras honras. ---------- 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XI&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XI 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/XIII&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XIII